When Hearts Are Searching
by Rebekahek623
Summary: 5 years ago, Hermione was banned from the wizarding world to save her from Voldemort, and told never to contact anyone again, but what will happen when she bumps into someone she used to know...
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay...This story is going to be MOSTLY fluff...If you aren't a big fan of fluff (esp. Ron and Hermione fluff) then I don't suggest you read this story...You have been warned...._**

**_Disclaimer: If you recognized it, chances are I don't own it..._**

**_Read and Enjoy_**

* * *

****

****

"Professor, Professor I did it!" Hermione came sprinting up the stairs on September 19. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and she had just turned 16, but that was the farthest thing from her mind as she sprinted into Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione! That's wonderful! What did you do?" Dumbledore smiled

"I created a potion for self heal. The very second a single drop of that potion enters your mouth, any physical pain or suffering goes away, and any cuts or bruises vanish. I completed it this morning! It works like a charm!" Hermione bubbled with joy as she told of her accomplishment.

"Well...isn't that just GREAT!" came a hissing voice behind them. Hermione turned around, coming face to face with what seemed to be the ghost of Voldemort. "That will be very helpful for me! Thank you for creating it." And just as suddenly as it had come, the figure disappeared.

"What was that?" Hermione asked in a scared whisper.

"That," Dumbledore started, all the laughter in his eyes and face was now gone, "Was a spirit transfer. Luckily, you can only perform a spirit transfer when you are over a thousand miles away, that way the spirit can re fix its self during travels. You have 24 hours to say your goodbyes Ms. Granger."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"You need to be out of here, out of the magical world, out of this country. Tomorrow morning you and I will travel back to your parents house, there we will explain the situation. I will get you a new house, probably in the USA. You will stay there, out of contact with any magical person, until Voldemort is gone for good. Then, we will come to find you. Do not tell ANYONE the formula for your potion."

Hermione ran from the room, tears leaking from her chocolate brown eyes, her brown hair, recently cut so it falls at her shoulders flying behind her as she ran. She saw Harry's back retreating down as hall as she ran, however she didn't feel like chasing him. She knew whom she really wanted to talk to. She only had to run a little farther to run into him, literally.

"Oof, 'Mione, watch out." Ron joked, but stopped as he looked down to Hermione's face.

"Oh Ron!" she cried and buried her face in his chest. Ron wrapped his arms around her as she cried. When her sobs subsided, Ron lead her back to the common room where he laid her down on one of the couches. A couple of minutes later, Hermione was asleep, Ron sitting, not daring to leave in case she woke up. About 15 minutes after Hermione fell asleep, Harry came in.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked when he saw the look on poor Ron's face.

"I dunno, she ran into me, crying, and I brought her back here."

"That I can explain, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore came in through the portrait hole. "Hermione is a smart witch, and that intelligence may become her downfall." Dumbledore explained the whole situation that Hermione now found herself in. When Dumbledore had finished, Ron hadn't moved but had turned a pale white, and Harry had fallen into the nearest armchair, his hands covering his face.

"But why'd she come to me?" Ron asked to himself more than anyone else.

"I think it could have been one of two things. Either you were the first of her friends that she ran into, or you were the one she cares most for therefore will miss most." Dumbledore replied to Ron. Ron turned to Hermione.

"Well, I suppose it's super important that I get rid of Voldemort now, he took my parents and my godfather, I won't let him take my best friends." Harry stood up and walked to his dormitory. Soon after that, Dumbledore left to. Ron, who had remained unchanged since Dumbledore had last talked leaned in, bringing his mouth near to Hermione's ear

"I hope it's the second one," he whispered, "because I love you." With that, he kissed her on the cheek, and silently vowed never to let her get hurt like this again.

* * *

Hermione blinked her eyes open, wondering why she was sleeping on the couch when the memory of that morning came flooding back to her. She bolted into a sitting position, and looked around the room. The common Room was deserted and the fire was beginning to die out. Then she spotted Ron, sleeping quietly in a chair in front of her. His face was also rather tear stained, and Ginny felt instantly guilty for making him cry. Hermione slid silently from the couch and squeezed herself onto the chair next to Ron. He woke up and looked at her slightly startled.

"Mione?" He whispered

"Ron...I have to leave soon..."

"I know, Dumbledore told Harry and me after you fell asleep."

"Well, then can I do something I've wanted to do for a while?"

"Sure, Mione, anything"

"And you promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise" Hermione leaned in quickly and pressed her lips against his. A second later she drew back, her face becoming extremely pink. Ron stared at her in shock for a few moments before slowly letting a goofy smile form along his lips.

"Hey, Mione, now, can I do something that I've wanted to do since I almost lost you in second year?"

Hermione, who was still steadily getting pinker, merely nodded. Ron leaned forward, and connected his lips to Hermione's, sitting perfectly still for a moment before deepening the kiss. The two teens sat in that chair, letting all the emotions that had been building up flow out of them.

Harry, who had been unable to sleep, had headed down to get some work done, but now he found himself crouching in the shadows of the staircase. He was trying to resist staring at his two best friends and failing Miserably when he heard the stairs creaking behind him. He turned to see Ginny slowly making her way down the stairs

"Ginny, you might not want to look out here." Harry warned quietly. Ginny, only inspired to look by Harry's warning, slowly peaked around the corner.

"Finally! I've been trying to get him to ask her out for ages now!" Ginny smiled and turned back to her brother and his love interest. "Wow, their really snogging like no tomorrow aren't they?"

"Sadly, for them there might not be a tomorrow..."

* * *

"I really don't want to go." Hermione whispered, sitting on a couch in Dumbledore's office with Ron, her trunk by the fireplace ready to go. "I mean, we just got together, and Ginny and I just got to be good friends, and we learn to Apparate next summer, I mean," Her voice dropped to where it was almost silent. "What if you or Harry gets killed? What if I never see you again?" Tears were forming at her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Nonsense, you love me right?" Ron started and Hermione nodded, "And I love you?" Second nod. "Then our hearts will be waiting and searching for each other, and when hearts are searching, nothing can get in the way." Ron smiled down at Hermione, "Now where's that smile I love so much?" He leaned in a whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled softly and held her pinky out to Ron.

"You promise the first thing you'll do after Harry defeats Voldemort is come and find me?" Ron eyed her pinky suspiciously before linking his with it.

"Promise"

* * *

**_There you have it...the beginning of my story...All reviews are welcome, though flames are not appreciated. If you don't like the story, try and tell me what's wrong in a nice way....thanks a bunch..._**

_**BEK**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi!!! Sorry that is took SOOOO long to get this out! I was having some serious issues with my computer a then got mobbed with school work! Not fun not fun! Oh well…I got it up now don't I. Plus I've had a serious boost of motivation so my next chapter should up soon too. R&R. enjoy._**

* * *

Hermione's eyes popped open as she heard someone yell her name. 

"HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY 'MIONE!"

Hermione sat up to see a short girl with very short dirty blonde hovering over her. She handed Hermione a glass and raised her own to the sky. "To all the bars we can now go to!" she proudly called.

Hermione laughed and raised her own glass up. "To all Akane thinks about, Drinking and nightclubs."

"Hey! That's not true, I think about hott guys too." Akane kept her face in a look of insult, tears beginning to form at her eyes.

"Again, I admire your ability to keep a straight face." Hermione laughed and swung her feet off the bed. She looked to the clock which glowed the time 2:15 am. " Akane! Look at the Time! When I gave you the key to my house I said use it wisely, and waking me up in the middle of the night is not using it wisely!"

A smile broke onto Akane's face "I know." She said laughing. "I'll pick you up at 8 o' clock sharp!" and with that she skipped from the room laughing. Hermione chuckled and waited for the click of the door signaling that her best American friend was out of the house. Sighing, Hermione snuggled back into her covers. She stared up into the darkness of her now empty room.

"Ron, I dreamt of you again. Are you keeping your promise? I can't wait to see you again." Hermione whispered into the empty room and with that, she fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermione's eyes blinked open once again, as she looked to the clock, which read 7:15. She knew that when Akane said 8:00 she meant 8:00, and would drag Hermione from the house without clothes if need be. Hermione sighed as she walked into her bathroom. Her brown hair had lost a lot of its frizz in the past 5 years, and now it fell in soft waves around her face and hung about half way down her back. She had grown to about 5'7" and her chocolate brown eyes shown brightly as ever, standing out over her slightly tanned face, which was nothing compared to the tan of most the girls in Virginia Beach, where she now lived. Steeping into the shower, Hermione remembered all the events of her life as a muggle in the past five years. They had been anything but boring and, though she missed her friends terribly, she loved every second of it. 

**_::: Flashback:::_**

Hermione walked into the huge building near her new home in Virginia Beach. She had only been in America a few weeks and despite all her protesting, ("Who in their right minds names a school ocean lakes? It's either and ocean or a lake! It cannot be both!"), Hermione was entering this building scared out of her mind. 'At least in the department of ministries I had Ron and Harry with me.' She thought as entered. She had only gotten a few feet inside when she was cornered by a man towering her then 5'4" height.

"You new here?" he asked menacingly. Hermione gulped and nodded. "then you should be informed of the rules," he continued, "what I says goes, got it girl?" Before Hermione could even respond, a girl about an inch shorter then herself stormed up behind the boy.

"ANDREW! How dare you! You've just gotten off a suspension for harassment and here you are, not even in school for an hour and your already harassing girls! Do you doubt that I will follow through with my threats?! Leave everyone alone!" The boy Hermione assumed to be Andrew backed away, obviously somewhat scared by this girl. He glanced quickly at Hermione before backing away.

"Thanks," Hermione said softly to the girl.

"No Problem at all! Stick with me and I'll show you all the good people to hang out with. Sadly, though, a lot of people are still afraid of me since the whole teacher/screaming incident. But she deserved it and the new teacher is so much better. My name is Akane by the way."

"I'm Hermione, pleased to meet you"

"Oh! You're that new British girl aren't you? My friend Lizy went to England a couple of summers ago, but she said she liked Scotland better. However, she did talk a lot about liking London. Have you ever been to London?" Hermione nodded and smiled, she quickly knew Akane and her would be fast friends.

**_::End Flashback::_**

Hermione finished brushing out her hair as the modern-day Akane entered her town house. "Ready to roll birthday girl?" Akane's voice rang through out the building. Hermione looked down at the moving picture she had on the counter of her sink. Ron, waving at her was been forcefully held on the frame by Harry as The picture her kissed him several times on the cheek.

"Hold still now," she whispered softly to the picture. They all fake saluted her and posed smiling as if it were a regular photo. Akane entered the room to she Hermione focusing lovingly on the now still picture.

"Time to hit the shops girlfriend! Then off to the clubs" Akane sprang to her friend, "and this time I swear that you will dance."

"Puh-lease" Hermione laughed. "You've been trying that for five years, and I've yet to wiggle my hips in public."

"Yeah, but that's only because you won't dance with any guys! Honestly!"

"I know I've explained myself before, I'm not planning to again, Lets go."

_**:::Flashback:::**_

"Come on Hermione! Its called a school dance! So dance." Akane pulled desperately on Hermione's arm.

"No, I don't want to have anything to do with all of…them." Hermione beckoned with her arms to the crowd of High schoolers making fools of them selves on the dance floor.

"Oh gosh, mione, Look, that hott guy over there is checking you out! Come on, maybe you can date him if you dance with him."

"Most definitely not! I don't believe in dating or dancing, it's just a stupid tool used by high school kids to feel special. I feel special enough thank you." Hermione stubbornly refused to get out of her seat.

"Mione, you're lying to me."

"Okay, I had a rocky relationship with a guy back in London. I'm not really into the whole dating thing since then."

"Fine, fine, but I know that when the love of your life walks in you'll drop that notion in a heartbeat." Akane shrugged and walked back into the crowd.

"You hear that Ron, you've got to come back so my friends can see me dance."

**_::End Flashback:::_**

"I don't really feel comfortable here. Clubbing is definitely not my thing." Hermione looked up at the 3-story building next to the beach. Akane and Hermione had spent past eight hours shopping and finding perfect outfits for their first club at drinking age. Akane now wore a pair of black jeans with a dark red tank top. Hermione had a pair of dark blue jeans on that had light blue flowers stitched on to them, and a light blue shirt with darker blue roses on it.

"Oh come on Hermione. This is a masked club kind of thing. You can dance away and no one will know who you are. No commitment to dance with one person. It's heaven on earth for people like me." Akane laughed and handed Hermione a mask. Hermione looked down at the mask It was a solid blue, that perfectly matched the color of the roses on her shirt. Taking a deep breath, she slid the mask over the ponytail her hair was pulled into. When she looked up, Akane's mask was black with red glitter framing her eyes.

"Come on." Akane pulled Hermione into the building. No sooner then the found a table to sit at then a man approached Akane and asked her to dance. She smiled and asked the man to wait a second. "Loosen up, girl, no one knows who you are, and any of these guys could be anyone in the world. Just pretend they are whoever you want." Akane whispered to Hermione before turned and heading on to the dance floor with the guy who asked him to dance.

Hermione smiled as she watched her best friend and the mysterious blond boy dance. 'Anyone I want,' she thought, 'Now I just have to wait for a red-head.'

* * *

_**Okay, I guess I should stop here so that it can be posted. Don't worry it won't be as long between chapters from now on! Thanks for reading…**_

_**BEK!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well…their isn't really much to say….what are you waiting for! READ!_**

"Come on." Akane pulled Hermione into the building. No sooner then they found a table to sit at, then a man approached Akane and asked her to dance. She smiled and asked the man to wait a second. "Loosen up, girl, no one knows who you are, and any of these guys could be anyone in the world. Just pretend they are whoever you want." Akane whispered to Hermione before turned and heading on to the dance floor with the guy who asked him to dance.

Hermione smiled as she watched her best friend and the mysterious blond boy dance. 'Anyone I want,' she thought, 'Now I just have to wait for a red-head.'

* * *

"Well he seems to be having a good time." A 21 year old with Jet-black hair, dressed in blue jeans and a emerald green shirt and mask, looked onto his blonde haired friend, who was wearing entirely silver. 

"Yeah," A red-headed boy sitting next to him, clad entirely in dark blue, leaned against the bar, clearly ignoring the scene around him.

"Oh come on, why the long face? Look, I know you miss her, but its been five years. She would want you to be happy. You won't find her any quicker by moping." The black-haired boy dropped her voice to a whisper, "Show these muggles what it means to dance. Look, that girl in the blue looks like she could use some cheering up. All else fails, just pretend its her." The guy with red-hair sat upright and looked His friend in the eye.

"You're right, moping won't bring her closer to me. I should enjoy myself. Look out, girl in blue, I'm going to teach you to dance."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked up from the her drink to see a man in dark blue standing before her. Her eyes lingered on his fiery red hair before they settled on his face. "May I have this dance?" 

"Sure," Hermione rose, an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to get up a dance. She couldn't quite explain it. The man took her head and led her to the middle of the dance floor. Slow ly but surely, Hermione loosed up to the man, and before she knew it, she was dancing expertly. She moved perfectly in time with the man and everything felt perfect. Much sooner then she would've liked, the song ended and was replaced with a much slower song. The man slipped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him to dance. Hermione draped her arms softly around his shoulders. She hadn't felt this free since, She didn't know when. 'That's a lie,' she thought to herself, 'you haven't felt this good since Ron. You just don't want to admit it.' Tears began to form in her eyes and she stepped away. Before she could stop it, a single tear fell from her eye.

"Is something wrong?" The man looked up, Hermione glanced into the crystal blue eyes behind the dark blue mask.

"No, well yes, but its nothing you can do. I lost someone years ago, and…" Hermione shook her head, tears now flowing down her face, "I'm sorry," she turned to run away but the man grabbed her arm and held tight.

"Hermione?" Hermione whipped her head around, shocked to hear her name. The man that held her arm held his mask in his other hand. Hermione gasped.

"Ron!" She yelled and threw her arms tightly around His neck. Her feet lifting of the ground as he grabbed her waist and lifted her to his eye-level. "Is it really you?" she whispered.

"He's gone, you can come back." Ron whispered back. Hermione's face broke into a huge smile and she leaned forward, interlocking her lips with his.

Harry came running when he heard Ron's name yelled, slightly scared. When he found him in the center of the dance floor, he smiled. "Aren't you glad I made you dance?" Harry laughed.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped from Ron's arms and Hugged Harry tightly.

" 'Mione, air." Harry gasped. Hermione took a step back and noticed something different about the way Harry held himself. Given him a once over she noticed what was wrong.

"Harry! You're arm. It's…gone!" Hermione stared intently on the place where his left arm should've been.

"Really? I didn't notice." Harry joked, "We'll explain it all later. There is so much you need to learn. Starting with, our new friend," Harry took his arm and turned Hermione around to face the blonde hair boy who had been dancing with Akane. "Hermione, I believe you know our friend Draco." Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked into Draco's silver eyes and saw something that had never been there before, respect.

"Hello, Hermione." Draco extended his hand toward her. Hermione reached out and shook his hand.

"What, who, how?" was all that Hermione could manage to say.

"Hermione, you know all these people?" Akane walked from behind Draco, "Why didn't you tell me you knew a really hott dancer!" Akane whispered glancing at Draco.

"I didn't know I knew them. I haven't seen any of them for 5 years. They changed." Hermione laughed putting her hand to her forehead. "To much info to download." She smiled. "Do you guys want to head back to my house so we can talk properly?"

"Sure, just let us run to the hotel first to get some stuff. Just give us the address so we can 'pop' over." Ron spoke up. Hermione smiled and wrote the address down on a napkin and gave it to Ron. Slowly they fought their way through the crowd towards the door, when they got to the street, they headed their own ways. When they had gotten several feet apart, Ron turned around. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned back to face Ron. "Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. I got the best gift of all."

* * *

When Hermione and Akane reached Hermione's house, they found five people waiting outside for them. When Hermione realized that the fourth adult had long flaming red hair and brown eyes to rival her own, Hermione immediately pulled her into a huge hug. 

"Ginny! My only female friend at Hogwarts!" She smiled, "and who is this?" Hermione kneeled down to the child clinging to Ginny's leg. Hermione didn't even need the explanation that Ginny gave her once she saw the child's face.

"This is our son, Harry's and mine I mean, Alexander James Potter, Alex for short. He shares a birthday with his Aunt 'Mione. He's a big 2 years old today." The young boy smiled up at Hermione. His hair was as messed up as Harry's was, but it was a vivid red. His green eyes, identical to his fathers, pierced into Hermione's heart and she fell in love with him instantly. Scooping the boy up into her arms, she smiled and wished him a happy birthday, and carried him to the door. Pushing the door with her hip, she walked into the house, to find it decorated, with presents lying around the fireplace. When everyone had gotten inside, Ginny smiled, pulling her wand from behind her back.

"My Charms do wonders." She laughed, taking Alex away from Hermione so she could kneel down by the gifts.

"We knew we might find you when we came to America, and that we had 5 birthdays to catch up on, so we came prepared." Ron sat down next to her. Hermione Smiled even wider and leaned over, snogging Ron senseless.

Almost out of instinct, Harry, Ginny, and Draco groaned, turning away from the couple. "Whoa, whoa! What is going on here! Hermione, you just can't throw yourself at guys like this! I mean, what happened to 'I don't believe in dating'" Akane Jumped at the couple, "And how did this all get done! How did you all get into her house? I'm so confused!" Akane put her hands on her head to emphasize her point.

"You don't believe in dating!" Ron laughed, "And you didn't tell her what you were?"

"Of course not, Dumbledore said to live as a muggle, I have no idea about 'the other side.'"

"Oh, That reminds me, Hogwarts decided to give you a full diploma anyway. They decided that you know more then anyone else at the school anyway."

"Great! That hard work wasn't for nothing! You know how many nights I spent in the library trying to get ahead. I never did master disapparate theory though." At that point Akane sighed and sunk onto the couch.

"I am so confuzzled."

Hermione laughed. "I guess I owe some explanations, and introductions now that I think of it."

"Hell yeah." Akane looked up.

"Okay, well this is Harry, my best friend and the defeater of the dark lord, Ron, by other best friend turned boy friend, Ginny, My best girl-friend, Her and Harry's son, Alex, and as far I as know, our enemy Draco."

"Enemy turned friend." Draco smiled.

"Really sexy enemy turned Friend" Akane added.

"Damn right, sexy" Draco smirked.

"You haven't changed much at all." Hermione sighed

"Yeah except I don't think Voldemort is all powerful and I understand that muggle-borns are good too."

"Okay, what the hell is a muggle?" Akane cut into their conversation.

"Akane," Hermione looked her American best friend in the eye, "Ginny and I are witches, and Harry, Ron and Draco are wizards." '

Akane stared at them for a few minutes before she started laughing. "Witch? That's rich Hermione. Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

Ginny held her wand out and Hermione took it by the end. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Akane screamed slightly as the Couch she was sitting on floated up about a foot before falling back to the ground. "I need some practice" Hermione sighed as she looked at the couch she couldn't lift.

"You are a witch!" Akane's eyes grew wide, "So you're whole worship the devil, eat children alive, work with vampires kind of thing."

"Oh no, not at all. Magic is just a kind of trait, we are normal humans other then the fact we have magic powers."

"Sweet! Can I be a witch too?" Akane asked quickly

"Nope, it's a born talent sorry. Those born without it, like you, are called muggles."

"Muggles can still date wizards right?" Akane cast a glance back towards Draco.

"If they want, but I wouldn't suggest dating him, he's the all time player." Harry laughed.

"I don't mind... I can keep him satisfied" Akane turned to Draco and winked.

"Akane!" Hermione yelled, while everyone else laughed.

"Okay, I'll shut up now." Akane smiled, "Open your presents birthday girl!"

Hermione turned back to the fireplace where several packages were laying. With the blink of an eye Hermione was at them, tearing at the packaging like a little kid on Christmas.

* * *

Several hours, and many thank you later, Hermione was perched on her lazy-boy, her face buried in a book titled, Hogwarts a History: Next edition. 

"I can't believe they put us in here! And look they talk about the house-elves too!" Hermione glanced up from the book, "Thanks again guys, for everything. This is the best birthday ever."

"Well, Mione, If you don't mind, I guess I should be heading home. It's terribly late and I wasn't home for mom's "Goodnight" call so she's probably worried sick. Night all." Akane waved good-bye to all collected and headed out the door.

"Well I suppose we should be on our way too." Harry stood and began to scoop up Alex, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Nonsense!" Hermione exclaimed hopping to her feet, "I have enough room her for all. Ginny and Harry can share my bed, Ron and Draco can take the guest rooms, and I will stay down here. Alex can fit in somewhere. I insist you stay."

"Oh, we couldn't possibly take your room," Ginny began

"No, you can, you should all stay here."

"Well, I will not condemn you to the couch," Draco stood up, "I'll sleep down here and you take a guest room." Hermione, who wasn't used to such civility from Draco, agreed before she realized what he had said. Either way, she stood up and quickly began cleaning things up running up and down stairs to make beds and such.

"Hermione?" Ron called as she started up the stairs for the third time. Hermione stopped and turned to face him. "Would this help?" With one smooth motion, Ron tossed Hermione's wand into the air and it landed perfectly on Hermione's palm.

"Thanks" Hermione's face broke into a huge smile, and she continued up the stairs.

* * *

_**They Have met again!!! Bum bum bum!!!!! Okay, I know that Draco was OOC, but theres only so much character I can put in him when he's friends with them...plus this chapter was really focused on getting Them all back together, he should be in more character from now on...Anyway…..I should have more up soon…..Please Review though, Reviews make me happy!**_

_**BEK**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, its just been brought to my attention that I referred to Hermione as Ginny once or twice in the first chapter (Thanks a lot Betas, jk jk) I apologize, and I hope no one was confused…**_

* * *

Hermione smiled at the work she had done in the guest room. When she head back down stairs and laughed to see Draco had done some nice work too. Her entire living room had been draped in silver and green streamers with a nice Slytherin Blanket covering her couch. 

"What, I'm allowed a little house pride, am I not?" Draco smirked when Hermione came down the stairs, "By the way, I want the number of that hot muggle."

Hermione sighed. "Her name's Akane, and if your going to decorate my living room, then I have no choice but to take over the rest of my house." And with the simple flick of her wrist, the rest of Hermione's house became covered in red and gold littered with little lions. "Oh, and by the way, if any muggles besides Akane come, then tell them we are Redskins fans, and you, Draco, are an Eagles fan."

"What for?"

"Those are football teams here. It'll just be easier then trying to explain why 4 of my friends from school just randomly showed up."

Hermione reached down and scooped up the little boy who was now sleeping on her lazy-boy. "I've got a cradle upstairs for him." She began to walk up the stairs, and when she had gotten Alex tucked in; she turned to find her Gryffindor friends had followed her up the stairs. She quickly showed them all there rooms and when she was about to head to sleep, Ron called her from inside his room.

"I just wanted to say how much I love you, I don't think I've said that for over 5 years, or said it to your face at least." Ron smiled, Pulling Hermione into a hug.

"It was always assumed." Hermione leaned up against Ron's body and he gently kissed her on the forehead, "I love you too."

"Well, I suppose we should be getting to sleep, it's late. G'night, birthday girl."

"G'night" Hermione didn't want to leave, or even move, but she slowly left the room.

"I'll always love you." Ron whispered to her back as she left.

_**

* * *

End of Chapter! No I'm not that mean...or am I?!?! Okay, I'm not that mean…. geez.**_

* * *

Hermione's eyes flickered open the next morning. 'He's here!' she thought as she flung herself out of bed and quickly ran into the hallway and down the stairs, still clad in her tank top and sofees she had been sleeping in. 

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Harry smiled and Ginny smacked him over the head. "Not like that, my love."

"To what do we owe this viewing pleasure?" Ron chuckled.

"Even, I must admit, The Muggle-born has a nice body." Draco joined in the teasing, while Alex just laughed, sitting on the Kitchen table, pulling Harry's glasses off his face.

"Two things," Hermione joked, unflustered with their teasing, "A) I wasn't sure if you guys were really here or if I dreamed it, and B) I have a job to get to in the next 45 minutes so I'm in a bit of a rush." She pushed past Ron, reaching in for a bagel in the breadbox next to him. Putting it into her mouth, she turned and grabbed some clothes that were lying in a laundry basket. "I shall return!" she called heading up the stairs. In a few minutes, she reappeared at the top of the stairs.

"Do you have any food in this place?" Draco called, his head stuck in the refrigerator.

"Somewhere." Hermione called, leaning to give Ron a good morning kiss, then scooping Alex off the table, where he was happily splashing Harry's glasses into a bowl of milk Harry was trying to eat fruity pebbles out of.

"Messy!" He excitedly cooed. "Lex be messy!"

"That you are." Hermione laughed, managing to reclaim Harry's glasses, and taking Alex back into the living room.

"Chair!" he screamed as Hermione placed him down in the lazy-boy.

"So, what are your plans today?" Hermione called into the kitchen where the other adults were still gathered.

" None, really." Harry came into the room, his glasses much cleaner. Hermione winced slightly as she looked up.

"That arm is going to take some getting used to." She smiled apologetically. They stood in silence for a bit before Ginny entered the room to several coos of 'mummy' from the lazy-boy.

"What is there to do around this lame excuse for a city anyway?" Ginny joked.

"Not that much I guess," Hermione laughed, "I guess, you could either hang out here until I get back, or you could follow me around at work."

"What do you do anyway?" Ron asked as he and Draco entered the room.

" I teach Kindergarten at a local elementary school." She smiled, "And its story day today, being a Monday. You'll never guess what there favorite story is."

"What?"

"Well, they believe that their lovely teacher is a witch in disguise, and when she was 13 years old she had to save her best-friend's godfather from evil soul-sucking monsters." Harry let out a laugh, fondly recalling the exciting adventures they got into at Hogwarts.

"Well, maybe we, or at least one of us should come and share some stories." Ron smiled.

"I'll stay here with the baby," Ginny told the room

"And I don't have any golden trio stories to tell." Draco smiled.

" So, I guess the golden trios next adventure is, Entertaining 6-year-olds. This maybe our hardest task yet!" Ron commented. Everyone except for Ron laughed. "No joke," He glared at the rest of the group, "6-year olds are worse then spiders." Finally, Ron couldn't hide his smile any longer and all of the people in the room broke into laughter. They laughed until Hermione, stood up, started muttering incoherently about being late, and shooed Harry and Ron out the door, complaining about her Teacher review dropping if she wasn't their soon.

" Good to have our 'Mione back." Harry laughed as he was pushed through the door.

* * *

"The fun has arriiiived!" Hermione made her presence know as she entered her classroom, greeting her teacher assistant. "Harry, Ron, This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Harry is the one without an arm, and Ron the one with the annoyingly bright red hair." Hermione threw her bag on to her desk 

"That's offending" Ron sighed, but Hermione just ignored him.

"Please, call me Lizie." Lizie reached forward shaking each of their hands in turn. She had Strawberry Blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. She was kind of short, but had an air of importance and knowing what she was doing. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Well, Story time, and I guess some improv." Hermione shrugged.

"Are you allowing to have animals in class?" Ron asked, giving Harry a sly smile.

"Well, I guess there is no rule about it. Why?" Lizie asked.

"We'll… be right back" Harry smiled, following Ron out of the room. Before they could return, the students began to file into the room.

"Okay, well everyone gather around, we are gunna a have surprise today, I think?" Lizie gathered the kids on the carpet while Hermione stuck her head out the door, curious to where he best friends had gone.

"Oh my goodness…" Hermione sighed as she saw Harry walking down the hallway with a sweet orange cat. When they got close enough, Hermione scooped the cat into her arms. It was vivid orange from head to toe, except over his nose he had several brown spots, almost like freckles. "Ron?" she softly laughed. She could have sworn she saw the cat wink. "Let's call you Rover today." Harry chuckled, following Hermione into the classroom.

"Look here kids, we have a surprise my good friend Harry brought us." Holding the kitten out for everyone to see. Most of the children ran forward eager to see and touch the cat.

"Oh how exciting!" a young girl with bright blonde hair was now jumping up and down, reaching for the cat over the heads of the other children.

"Hold it, guys, don't you want to see Rover here do his tricks?" Harry smirked. 'Rover' let out a sharp meow as if someone had stepped on his tail, but Harry promptly ignored him. "Come on Rover." Harry laughed taking him from Hermione and holding him expertly with one arm. "All right boy. Jump." Rover jumped from Harry's arm to Hermione's shoulders and then softly landed on the floor. He performed a series of other jumps and a few tricks where he was walking on his back legs, as Harry gave the orders. Then, they began a game where the kids would tell Harry their names while Hermione covered Rover's eyes, then Harry would whisper something to Rover, then Rover would expertly seek out the owner of the name and sit on there lap for a minute or two. Rover had just gotten up from Jessie's lap when Lizie announced it was time for music class. All the children said goodbye to Rover before trekking out the door behind Lizie.

"Tricks!" Said the now reformed Ron. "Tricks! You are so dead Harry. I'll give you one day to say goodbye to your wife and child, but after that!" Ron made a rather violent slashing motion with his hand.

" I thought it was cute." Hermione giggled.

"Just wait until this twerp has you parading around like a circus animal in front of a bunch of six year olds. It wont be all that funny for you." Ron rounded on Hermione. Hermione let out a laugh before falling to the floor.

"I…forgot how…silly and…cute you…look when your…ears turn pink." Hermione choked out between laughs.

"It's not that funny, Hermione." Ron looked embarrassed, causing his ears to turn redder, therefore causing Hermione to laugh harder.

"You do look quite silly mate." Harry patted Ron on the back.

"Oh yeah, well, you…have one arm!" Ron snapped obviously lost for something to insult Harry with.

"And you both should come help me with these papers. I have mountains of them to get done before the afternoon class gets in." Hermione said, having recovered from her laughing fit, slamming a stack of papers on one of the tables. The papers were covered with the straggled writing of kindergarteners trying to make their letters perfect.

Harry and Ron spent the remainder of the day correcting Hermione's students papers with help of Lizie, since Ron Blatantly refused to do more tricks. Hermione instead covered the time by telling an oddly detailed story of a group of three friends plunging deep into a hidden dungeon to rescue a stone that created unlimited gold from the grips of evil. Ron loved the way that Hermione brought the words to life when she told her story, sitting, unlike most teachers, cross-legged on the floor with the students all around her. In fact, she was such a good story teller that after she talked about Joey, a boy who, as she said, bravely risked his life so that his two friends could continue on the search, Ron almost asked if he lived, before realizing that Joey was him.

After the children had all left and Hermione and driven them home, they found Hermione's house in a deep state of panic.

"Alexander! Come out from where ever you are hiding right this instant." They heard Ginny yell, almost exactly as her mother would have, through the door as they walked up the porch.

"Good god," Harry muttered, pushing his way into the house passed Hermione.

"Oh Good! You here! Now get that son of your to come here!" Ginny snapped towards Harry.

Harry sighed and let a stream of hissing and spitting sounds emerge from his lips. Seconds later, a semi-scared very sorry looking Alex crawled out from under the couch.

"From now on you listen to your mother!" Harry scolded the small boy, "Say you sorry."

"I sowwy mummy." Alex bowed his head and turned to his mother.

"That's okay Hun, Lets just not do it again." Ginny scooped up her son and headed upstairs, saying something about his afternoon nap.

"So, he's a parselmouth too." Hermione headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I only speak to him like a snake when he's in trouble, so generally he doesn't think he'll get in trouble with his mom, but he always gets in trouble when I get home so, yeah. Unfortunately, we think he inherited the Fred and George gene." Harry smiled.

Hermione looked up, wincing slightly about his arm again. "How did you lose that anyway?"

Harry sighed, "Well, I…" Harry started was to be a long-winded explanation, thought better of it and just said, "Long story short, Voldie." Harry gave a weak smile, obviously pained at the memory.

"Do you want me to get it?" Ron asked

"If you don't mind." Harry smiled, and Ron was gone with a pop.

"Get what?" Hermione asked.

"Pensive," Harry smirked slightly, "Dumbledore gave me one after the battle. I used it to empty my mind when I needed to, and to show everyone else what happened, I still can't tell it with out shaking. Its much easier just to show it." Hermione nodded and Ron reappeared in her kitchen. Harry poked the contents of the pensive with his wand a few times before looking to the others. "Ready?" The others nodded and they all held hands. "If you want out, just let me know okay?" Hermione nodded, and Harry leaned into the pensive.

* * *

**_Oh my goodness! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I was absolutely mobbed, and then got hit with a spot of writers block…But I promise to write quicker from now on : )_**

**_BEK_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yay! This is out sooner than I've updated before! Yay! Okay…anyway, Thank you all for reviewing, blah blah blah, get to reading:)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize or anything that belongs to the City of Virginia Beach. **

Review of Chapter 4:

Harry poked the contents of the pensive with his wand a few times before looking to the others. "Ready?" The others nodded and they all held hands. "If you want out, just let me know okay?" Hermione nodded, and Harry leaned into the pensive.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Hermione Staggered, slightly dizzy from entering the pensive. When she opened her eyes, she gasped at the scene. She was at Hogwarts, but it was like she had never seen it before. Bodies were thrown around, Bleeding, and cut, some with no harm at all, merely fear on there faces, obviously dead all the same. Looking around more, she saw a huddle of people closer to the school. With out thinking, she bolted towards it, Harry and Ron trailing at her heels. Walking through some of the people, she made it to the center of the group. There, she saw Voldemort starting avidly at a chain of people on the other side. Hermione focused on the others, Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Neville, stood side-by-side, straight, and tall.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed, "You need your friends to back you up, to afraid to take me on alone are you?" The death eaters, who were on his side of the circle, laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you, but neither are these people. They wouldn't let me take all the credit; they all will help with your murder. You have killed thousands of people in your wake, enough to make even the bravest fear you, but these five have stuck by me and will continue to stand by me for as long as they can." Harry sneered

"Potter, I thought you were smarter than that, only 4 people stand by your side."

"That's where you're wrong. Four are here physically, but one was taken away, against her will for her own safety. She fought to stay with me and therefore is still here." Hermione turned to the Harry who had brought her, tears already forming at both of their eyes.

"Whatever, Potter, she's not here to fight, therefore, no good to you."

"We'll see about that." With one fluid motion of Harry's wand, all hell broke loose. The death eaters ran forward to protect their master, and the people on Harry's side of the circle ran forward to kick death eater ass. Hermione Screamed several times in a row as Figures of her friends fell around her, and was especially shook up when Charlie Weasley fell right through her. She quickly followed the battle of Harry and The battle of Ron, keen to know what happened. Suddenly, she heard a drawling voice behind her that could only come from a Malfoy.

"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley." Hermione turned to see the elder Malfoy taunting, "You really thought you loved her didn't you. Ahh, well, I guess I can't blame you. Your father fed you all the nonsense about muggles didn't he? I guess you just assumed Mudbloods were okay. But then what does she do, run off and leave. Scared I assume, or maybe she just found a new and better lover and ditched you the second she could."

Hermione, forgetting that he couldn't hear her, had began to yell. "I would never, if anything I wouldn't be surprised if your son is the one running around with the sluts of the school!" The Ron of her time came forward and put his arm around her.

"I never believed him." He said, calming her down. But soon she was screaming again, this time in horror. The past Ron had sprinted forward Attack Malfoy with full might, but before even a minute had past, Ron was laying on the ground, unconscious. Hermione Flung herself toward the past Ron, crying freely now, her hand skimming right over the top of his face. The real Ron came behind her, scooping her up, and led her to where the only to men standing were.

"No help to you at all were they." Voldemort sneered. Harry looked a right wreak. It appeared that his scar had split open, blood was pouring from behind his bangs. He was stumbling along, and his left leg didn't seem to want to support his weight.

"They helped me more ways than you can ever image." Harry sneered right on back. Right then his leg gave away. He struck an odd kind of pose where he was supporting himself on his right leg and left arm, clearly most of his weight was on his left arm.

"Now, that won't do," Voldemort sent a blood red Jet of light through Harry's arm, knocking him to the ground. "I want you rolling in the mud when I kill you, like the pathetic weakling you are, Potter."

"Perhaps you should joining me." Harry Screamed an incantation that Hermione couldn't recall learning, but it knocked Voldemort to the ground. As if on cue, Rain began to fall in big drops around the scene. Ron gave Hermione a soft push, and Hermione stumbled forward, and notice that Harry was whispering something.

"With the love of 2 Muggle-born, I gather wisdom, for both were sent away because of me, leaving me with all they could. With the love of a family of Purebloods, I gather Strength, for with their ancestry they still accepted and cared for me, teaching me everything they knew. From the deaths of those who loved me, I will kill he who hates all." When Harry finished speaking, His whole body began to glow a faint pink. He hoped to his feet, and walked over to Voldemort.

"Don't worry," Voldemort struggled with the mud that was making it hard for him to stand again, "I have a healing spell up my sleeve too." He laughed but was obviously nervous.

"No you don't," Harry smiled, much more confident than Voldemort was. "All healing spells require love of another to do, which you don't have. Plus, none of them would be as strong as this one, specially designed for me with certain people in mind, Voldemort, you haven't a prayer." With a scream escaping Voldemort, Harry performed the curse, leaving Voldemort dead on the Hogwarts ground. No sooner, than Voldemort had died, then the pink left Harry, and he passed out. Black enclosed the three, and seconds later, they found themselves in an entirely different scene. They were in the great hall, but all the tables had gone, instead there were thousands of chairs, each one filled with a look of pleasure and relief. Hermione easily spotted seven of the nine Weasley's sitting in the front section of the group. She was standing on the elevated area where the teacher's table usually sat. Turning, she saw Dumbledore standing at the podium, clearly in the middle of a speech.

"And, finally, for the six that were unofficially, up until now, known as the powerful six, will all be awarded with order of Merlin, first class, and special services to the school and ministry, they will also each receive a thousands galleons a piece. That is of course except for Mr. Potter who would like his money to be donated instead to the foundation for saving werewolves, under the name of one of his good friends." Hermione saw Lupin beaming up from the front row of the crowd.

"As I call your name, please come forward to accept your awards. Mister Harry James Potter." Harry, cleaned up considerably, walked forward form his chair, which was placed of to the side. Dumbledore places a Purple Ribbon over Harry's head. Hanging from the ribbon was a silver metal. Hermione moved closer saw what that the metal was engraved with 'Order of Merlin, First Class. H.J. Potter.' Harry headed back to his seat. Soon Dumbledore had called Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley, Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, Mister Neville Franklin Longbottom, and Miss Luna Linda Lovegood, each of them also received a sliver medal along with a bag of gold. Hermione was eagerly waiting, with a good idea of who the sixth person was to be.

"And now," Dumbledore restarted his speech as Luna sat down again, "The sixth person to receive all these awards could not join us today. So, Her best friends Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have agreed to hold the awards until she can retrieve them herself. I present the awards for Miss Hermione Jane Granger."

Hermione smiled and began crying again, as Harry and Ron went forward to collect her awards.

"They're in your Gringotts vault." The Harry of her time told her. Hermione smiled.

"I have an Order of Merlin? First class?" Hermione almost squeaked. Ron nodded. Hermione's smile got wider, and she wrapped her arms around herself, giving herself a giant hug. "I have Order of Merlin, First class."

"And you graduated top of our class, have special service awards to the school and ministry, plus 1000 Galleons with 3 years of interest." Ron added, as the ceremony, which turned out to be their graduation, continued. Hermione hugged herself tighter as she watched her classmates rise one by one, getting their diplomas. She smiled as Draco stood up, limping to the front. She almost started bawling as he stumbled, and then Ron rose, supporting Draco all the way to the front and back to his chair.

"Inter-house unity" She whispered. She finally stopped hugging and instead hugged Harry and Ron each in turn. "Okay, I think I'm good. Lets head home." Harry smiled and before they knew it, they were standing back in Hermione's kitchen.

"I was wondering when you were going to pull that out." Ginny smiled, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "What did you go to see?"

"The final battle and The Graduation." Ron Smiled to his sister.

"I have Order of Merlin, first Class." Hermione said for the third time, obviously pleased with herself.

"So do I, Hon," Ginny smirked, "So do I."

Draco appeared Behind Ginny in the doorway. "But not me, I feed information from my father to Snape, which in turn went to Dumbledore, every year I was at Hogwarts, but did I get anything? No." Draco smiled.

"But did you pass the information willingly to Dumbledore?" Hermione smirked

"In seventh year, yeah." Draco smiled again. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Right then, a large owl smashed into Hermione's kitchen window. "Errol's still alive?" Hermione asked, opening the window to allow the bird to enter.

"Yup." Ginny smiled pulling the letter off the bird's leg and setting him down on the table. "Oo, Mum's pissed that we didn't write her as soon as we got to America. She said she had half a mind to send us a howler." Ginny said reading over the letter.

"Does your mum know you found me?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, Theirs a Weasley family reunion in about a month and we figured that it would be a great surprise if you just, showed up." Ron smiled. "The burrows been completely remodeled though. Fred and George's shop sky rocketed and they paid for the house to be redone as a Christmas present to mum and dad last year."

"Yeah, I think you'll like the new basement, " Harry added as Ginny let out a small laugh, "It was made into a small library, Mainly so Percy could do research for work, but I think you will definitely enjoy it."

"So Percy and you came to good terms again?"

"Yeah, about a month after you left, he sent us a letter officially apologizing. Mum didn't stop smiling for a week, even when Fred and George accidentally burned a hole through the kitchen wall." Ginny smiled.

"Okay, enough of the blast from the past." Hermione stood up, "Whose for dinner?" Harry, Draco, and Ron all shot their hands into the air. Hermione laughed. "Okay, someone round up Alex, I know the best restaurant in the city."

* * *

When they returned from eating, they found Akane waiting at the house watching TV in the living room. "About time you got home!" She sat covered with the Slytherin blanket, "I was worried sick." 

"Did you even notice I wasn't home?" Hermione asked

"Yeah! It was to quiet, I think I was talking to myself earlier just to hear the noise." Akane joked as Draco plopped down on the couch next to her. Ron sat down in the lazy boy only to be sat upon by an ginger cat with a slightly squashed face.

"Crookshanks, good old boy, how are you?" Ron smiled stroking the cats back.

"Oh, That reminds me!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "Are the rest of you animagi as well? Ron can't have been smart enough to do it himself." Hermione smiled and dodged the couch pillow Ron had throw at her from the chair. Hermione Laughed and Akane gawked as Ron again transformed into his bright red cat, Ginny transformed into a small red dog, Harry transformed into a small black snake, and Draco became a pale lion. Hermione laughed and sat down on the floor. "The irony, Harry a snake while Draco's a lion. How terribly ironic!" Hermione laughed as she sat on the floor. Alex, who had been sitting on the floor, now crawled his way toward Draco, pulling on his tail until he kneeled down, then crawled quickly onto his back, griping Draco's mane for support.

"Wow!" Akane gasped, "Can you do that too?" She turned to Hermione

"No. Not yet at least." Hermione Sighed, Scooping Ron up into her arms and stroking his back.

"We could teach you." Draco became himself again, His hair ruffled, still holding Alex on his back. "Given a month or so of private lessons from us, you could probably nail it."

"Yeah. There's nothing you have failed to learn yet." Ginny smiled, removing Alex from Draco's back.

"Well if you don't mind, its been a long day and I have work in the morning," Hermione smiled placing Ron back down on the ground, "I think I'll head to bed, see you in the morning." Hermione climbed up the stairs. Once she had changed and crawled into bed, she heard the door squeak slightly open and hear soft purring coming from the floor. Sliding towards the wall, Hermione patted the side of her bed, inviting the cat up. A bright red cat jumped up, snuggling to Hermione's side. "Its okay, Ron." Hermione smiled as Ron, turning human again, wrapped his arm around her waist, and fell softly to sleep.

* * *

_**Okay. There we are, Chapter 5 is done. Please Read and Review. Thanks a bunch **  
**BEK**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to ALLLL my reviewers!! I love getting reviews, it makes me feel good about my writing. Please keep reviewing:-)_**

* * *

Chapter 6 

The next few weeks passed flawlessly. Before Hermione knew it, it was time for them to travel back to England for the Weasley family reunion. They were all traveling by Muggle airplane due to the fact that Hermione and Alex couldn't Apparate. After several hours of Ron's complaining about the lack of good food, Alex's whining to be put down, and Draco's obvious annoyance at the turbulence of the plane, they finally landed in England.

"Home sweet home." Ron pushed open the doors to his apartment and let Hermione go in.

"Whoa." Hermione entered what had appeared to be a normal muggle apartment from the outside but was insanely huge on the inside. Hermione dropped her bags in front of a blue leather couch, and gawked at the rest of the room. Along one of the walls there was a model of the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. When Hermione approached it, she saw several red and green figures flying around. When she approached, The figures stopped flying. A miniature Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco all smiled and waved up to her before calling their teams back to order and resuming their game. Hermione watched Ron make an extraordinary save and then throw the quaffle to his sister before she turned to the rest of the room. Amazingly enough, their was a small row of bookshelves along the opposite wall along with a comfy looking armchair. Hermione Glanced over them before looking to several spinning little machines that seemed to come from Dumbledore's office, then turning back to Ron, who had been watching her progress from the couch.

"You've seemed to have acquired a bit more money then when I knew you last." Hermione smiled.

"Being a world renown quidditch players tends to earn you a spot of money." Ron returned her smile, "Plus, this isn't even the half of it." Ron stood and showed Hermione to a patch of wall, which as Hermione looked at it, was a slightly darker blue than the rest of the wall. It was then Hermione noticed their was no doors leading off the room. "My apartment works semi like the room of requirement does. Each room has one patch of wall that you speak to and it can take you to any room in the house. Where would you like to go first?"

"How about the guest room?" the words had barely escaped her lips when an oak door appeared on the wall. Ron nodded, and Hermione reached out and opened the door. She entered a room slightly smaller than the one she left, This one painted a light yellow instead of blue. At the far end of the room their was a 4 poster bed, very similar to the ones at Hogwarts, except slightly larger. In the corner of the room there was a hardwood desk with a muggle computer sitting on it. Ron waved his wand and Hermione's stuff flew in, arranging itself in the closet. After Hermione had jumped on the bed and officially claimed it satisfactory, Ron headed back over toward the door/wall.

"Lets check out the library now." He smiled.

"Library?" Hermione looked awestruck as she made her way to the door. "But you have all those books in the front room."

"Those are the books I enjoy reading and use often. The library is much larger, used for more research purposes." Ron smiled as he opened the door. Hermione walked through the door and gawked at the room she had entered. It seemed to be two stories tall, every inch of the walls covered with different colored books. Hermione smiled wide-eyed as she entered the room.

"You own all these books." She asked, not taking her eyes of the selves around her.

Ron nodded. Hermione turned and looked to Ron, Actually taking him in for the first time. He was as tall and lanky as always, but he somehow seemed to be much stronger, without looking stronger. Maybe it was just an air he was giving off, she didn't know. He skin was still as pale as ever between his freckles, but his freckles seemed to have multiple. His red hair fell more in a Harry style, Ron had let it grow longer, and it fell right over the top of his sparkling eyes. Hermione smiled, noticing for the first time how grown up he looked, and then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. Hermione hung her head.

"I dunno, you've just changed, so much. It just…I dunno." Hermione sighed. "I'm not very helpful am I?" she added, giving Ron a weak smile.

"No, I understand. We haven't seen each other in five years. It can't be expected that we just hop back into the same place we were its like,"

"We need to re-get to know each other." They finished together.

"But before we do," Ron suddenly stood up very straight, "You need to see something." Ron walked to the door and clearly said "News room." A door appeared and Ron entered. Hermione quickly followed, and she enter to a room full of pictures of herself, Harry, and Ron all grinning down at her. "Yeah, I suppose you should know that you and I have become as famous as Harry since Voldemort's downfall." Ron smiled at the look on Hermione's face. "I have this room set up so that every time one of the three of us is mentioned in a newspaper or magazine, it shows up here, that way I can keep tab of what they're saying about us." Ron walked to one of the file cabinets on the wall. "This was my all time favorite article though." He laughed tossing a rolled magazine to Hermione. Unrolling the magazine, she saw "The Quibbler" In red letters across the top, with a picture of her in her 5th year smiling off the cover.

"Hermione Granger, Sent away for protection from You-know-who, or for protection of her secret." Hermione read off the cover. She raised an eyebrow at Ron, but he beckoned her to keep reading. Flipping open to almost the middle of the magazine, she read:

_**PROTECTING HER LIFE OR PROTECTING HER SECRET.**_

We all were told almost a year ago that Miss Hermione Granger was sent to America for protection from He-who-must-not-be-named, but know that Harry Potter has rid of him forever, Am I the only one to notice that Miss Granger has not yet returned? This has forced us to wonder the true reason behind Miss Granger's Disappearance. With know other options available; we have come to the true conclusion. Hermione is a never-ager. Legend has it that there was a family long ago, that found an spring that would slow there, and any of their descendents ageing so that they aged about one year every hundred years. The only child to drink from that spring was Miss Susan Debby, at the age of five, about 1050 years ago. Is it possible that Miss Susan was bored of her normal life as a child living at home and dared risk a life at Hogwarts under a false name? Yes. She bravely chose her name to be Hermione Granger, and used her years of knowledge to easily top all of her classes and to win over friends such as Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and Ronald Weasley, now one of the greatest Quidditch players in England. When Harry's His battle with He-who-must-not-be-named raged nearer, Miss Granger, Really Miss Debby, realized the danger of being in the limelight, and fled to protect the truth. Potter and Weasley, who were eagerly searching for their friend, made up a story as to not ruin Miss Debby's reputation. But now the truth is known. Please come back Miss Debby, we won't hold anything against you.

Hermione looked up. She looked at Ron for a moment before she burst out with laughter. "Susan…Debby?" was all she could manage to say.

Ron shook his head. "Yeah, and that's not even the half of it. Many people believe that you were actually living in a dungeon at Hogwarts this entire time; you just didn't want to let the world know. Others thought that either Harry or I died, so you were really just drinking Polyjuice potion to become us so that no one would know we died. And that's not the half of them." Ron filed the magazine away. "But, we can marvel at the stupidity of the Wizarding world later. Harry and Ginny want you to come over before the party and, I believe Ginny's exact words were, 'I must absolutely take her shopping, and I haven't gone properly shopping since she left.' Apparently it annoys her when all Harry and I want to do is look at the new broom models." Ron smiled.

"I suppose you haven't changed much after all." She joked as Ron led her into a different room and handed her the floo powder.

* * *

"They're here!" Ginny's voice rang through the house as Hermione fell out of the fireplace and Ron popped in next to her. 

"Here, here!" Alex banged his sippy cup that he was drinking from on the tray of his high chair, spraying milk everywhere. Ginny cleaned up the counter with a wave of her wand and scooped Alex out of her chair.

"You be good for Daddy and Uncle Ronnie okay?" Ginny smiled hugging her baby while Ron groaned in the background.

"Its bad enough having Fred and George calling me that at every turn, Do you have to teach your child to call me Ronnie too?"

"If it annoys you, yes. Harry We're leaving." A faint Grunt from deeper in the house let them know Harry heard. "He's in his study so just knock the door down if he doesn't come out for food in about a half hour. Come on Mione." Ginny drew Hermione out the front door. "Oh! Before I forget, I'm going to put a glamour on you so that other people won't recognize you, that way mum and everyone wont hear about you."

"A glamour?" Hermione could barely ask before Ginny raised her wand. Hermione gasped as her brown hair, which was hanging loosely at her shoulders, suddenly turned a dark black, her fingers grew longer, and her legs seemed to shrink a bit.

"Your eyes are blue just to let you know." Ginny smiled, and with as swish of her arm, she raised her lit wand. Seconds later a bright purple, triple-decker bus pulled in front of them.

"Why, hello Miss Ginny. It's been a while." Stan Shunpike, looking much older and a lot less pimply, stepped down from the platform on the back of the bus. Ginny was obviously a regular customer.

"Well, I've been in America for a few weeks now, you know. Diagon alley, put both of us on my bill." Ginny smiled. Stan smiled and turned to Hermione.

"And who, may I ask, is your gorgeous guest?" Stan smiled, "Is this the hott American woman you promised me?" He joked.

"No, this is Ron's friend…Uhh."

"Emma. Pleased to meet you." Hermione stuck her hand out and shook Stan's hand, before following Ginny onto the bus.

* * *

Almost three hours and 100 galleons later, Hermione and Ginny returned home to find Harry and Ron asleep on the couches. 

"Men." Ginny muttered, leaving in search of Alex. Hermione, who had been returned to looking like her normal self, instead went and sat on Ron's stomach.

"Oof" Ron muttered in his sleep before attempt to role Hermione off and continue to sleep. Hermione laughed and just bounced back on to Ron's stomach, who this time opened one eye a fraction, and turned to Hermione. "Can't a man get a decent nights sleep around here?"

"Not when we have to leave for your mum's shortly." Hermione smiled. Ron grunted and attempted to roll over again, failing due to Hermione's weight.

"Go wake up Harry, then come back to me." Ron mumbled, now trying to bury his face in a couch pillow. Hermione smiled, and stood up, only to come back down sitting on top of Harry.

"Time to Rise and Shine." Hermione Smiled as Harry jumped, startled by the sudden weight placed on his stomach.

"Geez, Hermione, you scared the living day-lights out of me." Harry smiled, realizing what had awoken him.

"Good, Now help me wake that lump of lard over there." Hermione laughed, jerking her thumb towards Ron, who had obviously fallen back asleep. Harry laughed, and raised his wand. Seconds later Ron jumped up, swatting at invisible bugs, almost screaming. When he finally realized the bugs weren't there, he threw a couch pillow at Harry and Hermione who were now rolling over laughing their heads off.

"That wasn't funny, Harry." Ron glared sitting back down on the couch.

"Nightmare charm," Harry told Hermione as he started to calm down, "Always makes him see spiders."

"Right, everyone ready to go." Ginny came into the living room, ignoring the glares her brother were sending to her husband. Everyone stood and headed out front.

"How are we getting to the burrow?" Hermione asked.

"The good old muggle way." Harry smiled, opening the garage revealing a sleek emerald green car.

"His pride and Joy." Ginny shook her head. Hermione had the feeling that she would love to mutter 'men' again, but was resisting the urge. Hermione crawled into the back of the car along with Ginny and Alex, while Harry and Ron slid into the front. Moments later, they were off.

* * *

"Warning. We are the last people to arrive; therefore, it will be an absolute mad house when you enter. You'll wait out here while Harry, Alex, and I go in and collect everyone into the living room. Then I'll come back and get you and Ron. Got it?" Ginny gave out instructions as they neared the house. 

Hermione nodded her head. "How hectic will it be?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm the only Weasley left over 18 that doesn't have a child." Ron told Hermione. Hermione let out a low whistle. "Yeah." Ron smiled.

When they pulled up front, Harry, Ginny, and Alex headed into the house, while Ron moved to the back seat with Hermione.

"Oh just a warning. Beware the brown haired children. There are two of them and they are the Fred and George of this generation. All the other kids have red hair, making the trouble makers easy to spot." Ron smiled across the seat.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Okay, come on in guys, everyone one is dying to see the surprise." Ginny poked her head into the back seat.

Hermione and Ron stepped out of the car. Hermione got her first good look at the 'new and improved burrow'. The entire building had been straightened up, and now looked like a normal four story house. The entire building was a baby blue. It looked extremely cute. Hermione sighed and linked arms with Ron on one side and Ginny on the other.

"Here goes nothing." She smiled before heading into the house.

* * *

**_Okay…that's enough for this chapter. The next chapter should be easy to write though so it should be up soon._ **

_My Goal is to update at least Every Saturday, maybe some times in between.  
In the next chapter:  
- The Weasley Family(All 24 of them including Spouses and children)  
_

**_BEK_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note and Junk: Okay Thank you for the reviews! They totally rocked!**_

_**Minime: Yeah, She'll be back, not for a couple of chapters though. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything. You can sue if you want, but I only have about 5 dollars, so is it really worth your time?!?!**_

* * *

"Here goes nothing." She smiled before heading into the house.

Chapter 7

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron stepped into the entranceway. "Harry, you know I love you, but if you don't hurry up and tell us what's so great my stew is going to be ruined." They could hear Mrs. Weasley talking from inside the living room.

"This is worth it." Came Harry's response. The three in the hallway seemed to take that as their cue, and they boldly walked forward into the living room. When Hermione entered, she was immediately taken aback by the rush of red hair, dotted every so often with brown or blonde. When she entered, two glasses shattered to the floor, dropped by either Fred or George and Mr. Weasley.

"Hermione?" Bill, who was the closest to the door, whispered.

"Last time I checked." She replied. With those words, the whole room sprung to life. Mrs. Weasley ran the length of the room and enclosed Hermione in a huge hug. Charlie came and patted her several times on the back. The twins' faces cracked into identically evil smiles.

"Don't you dare give her anything." Ginny turned, very much like her mother, to Fred and George.

"Well keep them in check." A girl with Brown hair insured Ginny rounding on Fred. A second girl, Bearing red hair, rounded on George, nodding in agreement.

Hermione noticed through the arms and hugs, many of the renovations the burrow had been through. The old living room would not have been able to tolerate this many people, which looked to be at least 20. The walls were painted a soft yellow, and the fireplace had been redone, now baring tons of pictures of Babies and weddings, all the people waving at her as well, as if wanting to reach out and hug her too.

She was amazed by how different the Weasley family looked as well. Mrs. Weasley had gained some new worry lines around her eyes and her hair was streaked with lines of silver. Mr. Weasley's hair seemed as to threaten to come all off, and what hair he had left, was a light gray. His face also showed new worry lines and the definite aging of five years. Bill had cut his hair a bit, though still wore it back in a loose ponytail. He had lost his fang earring and His face looked much more fatherly. Charlie didn't look all that different, but he now sported a new shiny burn across his forehead, and a few laugh lines had formed around his mouth. Percy just appeared to have stressed himself out to the highest degree, and survived. He now sat smiling, his arm around Penelope Clearwater, who judging by the ring on her finger, was now Penelope Weasley. The Twins were still Identical to the last freckle. They seemed to have built some muscles and the once mischievous glint in their eyes, had now become slightly more parental, only slightly.

When she finally tore away from all the adults to make her way to the couch, she was bombarded by children. Being used to have children clinging to her legs from school, she expertly walked to the couch without hurting or losing a child. When she got to the couch, she scooped up one of the girls. She had flowing red hair and soft blue eyes.

"Are you our Aunt 'Mione?" she asked. Hermione nodded, and there was a ripple of smiles across all the kids' faces. "I'm Lindsay Marie Weasley. I'm 4 years old, and I'm sure to be your favorite niece." Her face broke into a wide smile, showing she had lost one of her baby teeth already.

"And who do you belong to?" Hermione asked.

"Mummy and Daddy." Lindsay replied. Behind her, Charlie and a brown haired woman Hermione didn't recognize raised their hands.

"I see" Hermione chuckled.

"This one's ours too." Charlie smiled, ruffling the red hair of a small boy. "He's Jon"

"I'm 2." Jon giggled, pushing his dads fingers out of his eyes.

"And this is my wife, Beth." Charlie replaced his arm around the brown haired woman.

"Please to meet you." Hermione extended her arm to shake hands with Beth.

"My turn, my turn" A small boy with Red hair and dark green eyes was struggling to pull himself onto the over stuffed couch. Hermione helped pull the boy up, and once he was firmly on the couch, he turned to Hermione. "I'm Jason. I'm three and my daddy tells me that I'm the smartest 3-year-old wizard to ever walk the earth. I can already," He leaned in as if to tell Hermione a secret, " times 5 by 5, in my head." He pointed to his forehead to emphasize his point.

"Would this be a Percy child?" Hermione asked the smiling group.

"No, our Dad is Percy." Hermione smiled at the two girls that had spoken. Their hair fell right to their shoulders and their eyes were such a crystal blue that it almost made Hermione's eyes hurt. Like the Weasley twins of the last Generation, they seem identical to the last freckle.

"I'm Cheryl." The girl on the right said, at the exact same time that the girl on the left said "I'm Sydney." Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry Hermione, They are the daughters of a head boy and girl. There much nicer than us." Fred smiled.

"So, who do you belong to?" Hermione turned back to Jason.

"Daddy's adult name is Bill, and Mum's name is Fleur, and then there's baby."

"Who is baby?" Hermione asked innocently.

"There's baby." Jason pointed over to a woman that Hermione hadn't seen when she entered the room. She now recognized the woman to be a very pregnant Fleur Delacour, who she assumed was now Fleur Weasley. Hermione smiled and waved to Fleur, who waved back.

"I see." Looking around, Hermione's eyes fell on the only two children left standing in next to the couch. They both had brown hair, with highlights of Red. One of them was very tan and the other was the classic Weasley pale with loads of freckles dotting his nose. They both had Hazel Green eyes. "I'm Benny," the darker skinned of the two spoke up, "And this is Harry."

"They are your worst nightmare." Said the brown haired girl that had rounded on Fred earlier.

"Angelina!" Hermione smiled.

"They learned from their fathers so watch out." Angelina smiled.

"I'm Martha, by the way." The Red haired woman who had rounded on George earlier, using one arm to support a girl sitting on her hip, offer her other hand to Hermione. Shaking hands with Martha, Hermione smiled at the young girl, whose ears properly went pink and she hid her face behind her mothers back, so all Hermione could see was red hair. "This is Brooke." Martha smiled pouncing her hip a little trying to get the girl to reveal her face, "She's only one and a little shy."

"But that's okay." Harry spoke up, "Cause she's my little sister and she'll be just like me in no time."

"That's what we are afraid of son." George scooped Harry into his arms.

"Hermione Dear, you must simply must tell us what you have been doing over the past few years." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Hermione breathed in, and began to speak about the last five years of her life.

* * *

Hermione smiled at the people around her. The Entire family had piled into the gardens, which had been trimmed up a bit, but were nowhere near perfect, for dinner a couple of hours ago. The adults were still sitting around the table, some eating, but mostly just talking. The children were running around chasing gnomes that were appearing in the garden. Hermione turned back to Mr. Weasley and resumed trying to explain how a CD Player worked.

"Simply Ingenious." Mr. Weasley smiled, "So these lasers read the music that's written on the bottom of the DC."

"CD, and not quite." Harry laughed from the other side of Mr. Weasley. Hermione let Harry take over the explanation. Now Charlie and Fred had left the table and were taking turns throwing the kids softly in the air a catching them. Hermione rose from the table and headed back inside the house.

Almost the second she stepped into the house, she was barreled down by children running in behind her.

"She went in! She went in! Movie Time!" The children where cheering.

"Now look what you've done." Ron teased coming into the kitchen and helping Hermione up.

"What did I do?" Hermione looked confused.

"The kids always want to watch a movie after dinner, and used to annoy the heck out of us until we caved and started a movie. We finally had to set up a rule that once an adult went inside they could watch a movie. Not your fault you didn't know." Ron smiled; absent-mindedly dust the dirt off Hermione's shoulders and back.

"What kind of movies?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Ron led Hermione into the living room where Harry had magically produced a screen.

"Okay guys, ready to see the movie." Harry smiled, bringing the group to attention. Hermione and Ron sat on the couch as the lights went out and on the screen show a white light. Seconds later, that light turned into a picture, a girl in the middle with two boys on either side of her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were all smiling and waving as the picture panned out to show Hogwarts. In Green, cursive letters wrote across the center of the screen "Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets." Hermione watched as her 12-year-old self acted out the important scenes of the second year. Just as the rocks collapsed in the passageway to the chamber, a scream came from the kitchen. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, who had all been watching the movie with the kids, ran into the kitchen to see what was the matter. "Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called before they had even reached the door. "Floo St. Mungo's. Fleur's gone into Labor, this child might have to be born right here. Don't let the children come in here." Ron turned on his heel and headed straight to the fireplace. Hermione also turned, but this time scooped Jason in to her arms.

"Mummy!" Jason called trying to fight out of Hermione's hands to reach the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were collecting the other kids.

"Upstairs, now, into Aunt Ginny's room, come on now." Harry was rounding the children up the stairs. Hermione followed behind, a screaming Jason now in her arms, crying and kicking.

"It'll be okay, It's just that its not pretty to see a baby being born, they want you to see the baby all sparkly and clean when you first see it, so they'll have to wash it first." Hermione was whispering to Jason as she carried him up the stairs. When they were all inside Ginny's old room. Harry reformed the screen and started the movie where they had left off. When the movie had started again, Jason began to settle down. Hermione placed him back down on the ground as he started pacing the length of the room, back and forth. About an hour later, the other kids had moved on to a thrilling show of Ron's first official Quidditch match with the Cannons, Jason finally decided to sit down. Sitting next to Hermione, he sighed, looking very much older than a three year old. Hermione patted her lap and Jason rested his head on her lap, his face turned toward the Quidditch match. Hermione ran her hand through his hair, gently combing out the knots. A few minutes later, Jason's breathing evened out, and Hermione knew he had fallen asleep.

* * *

After Jason had been a sleep for about an hour and a half, the door to Ginny's room opened and a very tired looking Bill stepped into the room, smiling. He scanned the room and found Jason asleep on Hermione's lap. Giving Hermione the thumbs up, he bent over and shook Jason softly.

"Wanna come meet you new baby sister?" Bill smiled. Jason shook his head and stood up, taking his fathers hand. Hermione followed them down and stood next to Ron went the entered the kitchen. "Here we go." Bill lifted Jason onto the kitchen table that had been made into a bed for Fleur, Blankets, pillows, and everything. Hermione smiled as Jason hovered over the little girl with light blonde fuzz covering her little head. "Meet you're lovely sister. Jennifer Hermione Weasley." Bill looked up from his family and met eyes with Hermione, who smiled back, looking at the scene with tears in her eyes.

"September 30," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "The day both Hermione's entered our lives for good."

* * *

_**Okay, So, I know that it's a bit shorter than what I usually write, but I thought this was a good stopping point and didn't want to get in on a new topic, yet. But a new chapter will be coming soon so…Happy faces :-)**_

_**BEK**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Another Chapter to Start...another disclaimer_**

**_I don't owe much...If you really want to sue, Have at it...you'll get maybe 6 bucks...Thats SO worth your time!_**

Chapter 8

Hermione's eyes blinked open. She sat up and looked around, and took a minute to realize where she was. She had fallen asleep in Ron's armchair in the front room. She gently stood up, and went to put the book back on the shelf when she noticed a piece of paper taped to the cover.

_'Had to head out to quidditch practice. Didn't want to wake you. You have the free range of the house to yourself, but please don't leave without someone with you. The last thing we need is you being attacked by Media and Fans. I'll see you when I get off about noon. I have a plan for us in the Afternoon.  
-Ron'_

Hermione sighed, pulling the paper off the book. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock '10:00 am,' She thought. 'Might as well get some breakfast' Sighing, she placed the book back on one the shelf, and walked to the wall. "Kitchen" she said clearly to the wall, and stepped through to a rather large kitchen. She saw three refrigerators in front of her, each labeled Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. 'Leave to Ron to have the most food for one person in the world.' She smirked before hearing a small voice.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Harry Potter and Whezzey's Friend?" The House-Elf smiled up to her.

"Dobby? What are you doing her?" Hermione recognized his green eyes immediately.

"When Mister Whezzey moved here he's got lonely and needed someone to help him around the house. Professor Dumbledore suggest I come since I like to talk to people and the other house-elves only liked to be servants."

"But Ron pays you well?" Hermione asked, Her S.P.E.W. Feelings resurfaced.

"He doesn't pay me but we have a deal." Dobby smiled.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, curious to know.

"Yes Ma'am. Whenever I want something I just have to tell him what it is and he'll buy it for me. That Way I don't have to worry about keeping all my money. And because," Dobby giggled slightly, "Mr. Whezzey forgets to pay me lots of times when I first came. This way he doesn't have to remember either." Dobby laughed pulling his ears flat over his eyes.

"Sounds like Ron." Hermione laughed with the elf. "Say Dobby, do you the think that you could get me some tea and maybe some eggs. I'm not in a cooking mood right now."

"It would be my honor." Dobby smiled bowed low and then took off darting around the kitchen. Moments later, Hermione was sipping on tea and nibbling on eggs while Dobby told her about some of Ron's quidditch matches that he had been to.

"…And he dove and I was panicking, sitting on the edge of my seat I was, and He scooped the ball up with only one arm rising about the goalposts and sending a great one armed toss to his sister, before they had Alex that was, and Harry Potter and I cheered until we were blue into the face." Dobby had seemed to no longer need to take breaths while he was talking.

"I don't think it was quite that good." Ron himself walked into the kitchen.

"Oh but it was, Whezzey, it was." Dobby nodded his head so that his ears flopped up and down.

"Anyway, How are you this morning?" He smiled across the table to Hermione.

"Fine enough. I had a pleasant time with your roommate here."

"Well, if you would care to change into some muggle clothes, I dare say I have made plans for us."

Hermione eyed Ron curiously, but he just shook his head and pushed Hermione towards the doorway.

Upon entering her room, she saw that laid out on her bed was one of the cutest outfits she had ever seen. There was a deep read shirt with a V-neck, with small rhinestones making swirling patterns around the neck (A/N: See fashionbugDOTcharmingshoppesDOTcom/Shopping/product.asp?productidFM001281&navFM (replace DOT with . obviously)) Along with black pants and Ribbon exactly the color of the shirt to use as a belt. Hermione quickly changed into the outfit and pulled her hair up in a twist. Stepping back into the main room, she saw Ron standing with his hands in his pockets, looking over the quidditch field. He was wear a dark blue cotton shirt and a pair of black pants. Hermione coughed, make her presence in the room known. When Ron turned around he smiled, pleased to know that the outfit looked good on her.

"Who chose the outfit?" Hermione asked.

"What you don't believe I can pick a wonderfully matching outfit such as this?" The Look on Hermione's face was enough to say she didn't. "Okay, so Ginny picked it out."

"What are we going to do today?"

"Now, I can't tell you that, it would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it." Ron took Hermione's hand and led her down onto the Muggle Street. They walked for a little while, before Ron hailed a cab. He told the driver to take him as close as he could to the Westminster Underground stop. Hermione again looked to Ron curiously, but Ron chose to ignore it. When they got to the stop, Ron paid the Driver and told Hermione to close her eyes. Leading her by the arms, he took led her for about 10 minutes before sitting her down on a bench. "Okay, open." Hermione's eyes fluttered open. In front of her, there was a table set for two along with a single rose in the middle. Looking past the table she saw that the room they were in was leaving the ground.

"The London Eye." Ron answered her unasked question. "I know you're afraid of heights but I really think you'll enjoy the view. And if you don't, then you can hate me forever." **(A/N: for those of you who don't know the London Eye is a Ferris-wheel like wheel that was opened in London in January 2000.)**

"No, no, its beautiful already." Hermione smiled, swallowing the small amount of fear that had mounted in her stomach when she first looked out the window. Turning from the window, she smiled at Ron. "This must of cost a fortune."

Ron Shrugged, "Only the best for my 'Mione." He smiled back. "Plus, now we have a half-hour to enjoy our meal and re-get to know each other." He sat down next to her and, much to Hermione's surprise, didn't dive head first into his food.

"Wow. Food is in front of you and you aren't crazily devouring it."

"Wedding training." Ron shrugged. "When Ginny and Harry announced they were getting married, and that I was to be the best man, Ginny said she'd be damned if I ate like a pig two spots down from her. Two weeks and some extremely painful curse therapy later, I could eat properly." He paused and brought some food to his mouth, chewing daintily and purposely looking stupid and girlish. Hermione snorted, trying desperately not to burst out laughing. "Anyway." Ron swallowed. "What should we talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know. Tell me about Harry and Ginny's Wedding." Ron smiled and went into the details of the Romantic day for his best friend and sister. That fueled their conversation, and before they knew it, their pod was slowing to a stop as they neared the ground.

"Well, that was quite enjoyable. Thank you very much for bringing me." Hermione curtsied, being silly.

"Where would you like to head next my dear?" Ron linked his elbow with Hermione's as they began to walk along the path.

"Anywhere you would like to take me, good sir." Hermione replied

"In that case," Ron whipped a rose from behind his back, "Hold on." Hermione held the end of the rose carefully. "3, 2, 1." Ron counted, and then there was an uncomfortable tug behind their navels and they were speeding off.

* * *

Hermione stumbled into Ron, who caught her and helped her stand up straight. When she looked around, she smiled and hugged Ron extremely tightly, before pushing the gate next to her open and walking up the path toward Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Can we visit Hagrid? And Dumbledore? And…and," Hermione's mind was going into overdrive as she thought of all the people here that she would like to visit.

"Of course, of course." Ron smiled, lazily walking up the path. They hadn't gotten very far before they heard Hagrid's booming voice.

"Now, Jus' make sure you've removed all yer valuables, and get to it."

Ron and Hermione turned to each other. "Nifflers" they said in unison. They rounded around Hagrid's cabin, and watched some of the forth years Laugh and smile as their nifflers brought gold back into their laps. After a minute or two, Hermione finally walked forward until she was standing next to Hagrid.

"You know, I was always bummed that I missed this lesson. Stupid Rita Skeeter." Hagrid turned and gapped openmouthed at the woman standing next to her before he kneeled down until he was about her level.

"Hermione?"

"Hi." Hagrid pulled Hermione into a backbreaking hug.

"Good to see you! Oh, you can't imagine how oddly quiet with out you around here. Plus Gryffindor's points went lower and lower without your daily class bonuses." Hermione finally staggered backwards out of Hagrid's grip to get a better look at him. He was as big as ever, but his beard and hair was now mostly gray instead of the brown it used to be.

"Excuse me, but are you Hermione Granger." Hermione turned to see a 14-year-old girl with soft brown hair right behind her, and most the class was sending rapid glances her way.

"I am." Hermione smiled back. The girl smiled and when she sat back by her friends, Hermione swore she heard her say, 'I told you so.' Most of the class was now staring avidly at Hermione. Hermione had a pang of sympathy for Harry as she waved to the class before heading back up toward the stairs, Ron following behind her to a group of cheers from every male in the class and some of the females. When they entered the building, Hermione was immediately taken back by a glittering gold sheet that seemed to be hanging on the opposite wall. On closer look, they were revealed to be several small plaques with the name birth and Death date of what seemed to be thousands of people.

"Every muggle or wizard ever murdered by Lord Voldemort." Ron informed Hermione. Hermione's eyes scanned the plagues and quickly found what she was looking for.

'_James Gregory Potter. August 17, 1960-October 31, 1981' 'Lillian Elizabeth Evans Potter July 9, 1960- October 31, 1981' 'Sirius Jonathon Black. February 12, 1960-June 10, 1996'_

Those three tiles were arranged in a row in the dead center of the wall, obviously some what of Harry's doing.

"Do you like our new arrangement, Miss Granger?" A calming voice ran over Hermione and she spun on her heel.

"Very Much, Professor." Hermione smiled.

"I assume you are here to collect your key?"

"My Key?"

"Yes, for Gringotts." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Oh! Yeah! That would be great!"

"Come on then, it's in my office." Dumbledore started up the corridor, and they trekked the familiar path to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Well, It was sure nice of Dumbledore to do this all in your honor." Ron smiled, and immediately beginning stuffing his face with the Hogwarts food. "Juf luf th goo oldes." 

"Yeah, except in the good old days, No one would've held a feast for me, and I would be eagerly studying for our next class."

Ron swallowed his food. "True, true, I like this Hermione better."

"Well, thank you." Hermione began to eat the large meal cooked just for her.

When all the kids had their fill, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. It still held the same effect as it did when Hermione was in school and the room fell immediately silent.

"Well, if you haven't already noticed, we are having a very special feast for our very special guests today, Mr. Ron Weasley of the Chudley Cannons," Cheers erupted from the crowd as Ron stood and bowed, one girl in the front row even fainted. Dumbledore let the crowd cheer for a few moments before clearing his throat. " But the true guest of honor tonight, is Miss Hermione Granger. Many of you had heard the stories of this wonderful girl gone missing, and now we are pleased to announce she has once again returned." Ron poked Hermione in the back, and she stood up slowly. For a moment, they hall stood silent, then whispers broke out amongst the crowd followed by clapping. Through the claps, Hermione heard what some of the kids were saying, and her face broke into a smile.

"She was the smartest witch to ever pass through Hogwarts."

"She's my role model, I hope I can be brave enough to help my friends like she did."

"She's so much more beautiful than I imagined."

"Do you seriously think that she's Susan Debby?"

That last comment made her out right laugh before she sat down. "Ron, They're cheering."

"Yeah, for you. Isn't it great?"

"Truthfully, it's a little scary."

* * *

**_Yay! Another chapter done! And another Author's note to bore you!_**

**_Anyway: I am planning to write a story shortly after this that is a Lily and James story…but After that, I think it would be cool to write a fic based on the Weasleys/Potters of the next generation. So, if you don't Mind…check out wwwDOTlivejournalDOTcomSLASHusersSLASHrebekahek623 …or just click the homepage link in my profile! Until then, read and review!_**

**_BEK_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry it took so long...Go ahead and Read _**

PLEASE READ THE A/N AT BOTTOM! thanks

Chapter 9

"Mione!" Hermione stepped into Ron's apartment to be mobbed by a woman with Lime Green Hair.

"Akane?"

"Hiya! Draco flew me over here, and did my hair. You like?" Akane stepped back so that Hermione could get a good look.

"Lime green, and I thought you couldn't get crazier." Hermione smiled and sunk into the couch next to Draco.

"And guess what else!" Akane didn't give anyone a chance to guess, "I have a new boy-friend!" She squeezed her way in between Draco and Hermione. Draco smirked his trademark smirk, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Y'all's Funeral."

"You know, your American accent is horrible, I like the British one better." Ron smiled, squeezing his way onto the couch, making it wheeze and emit a small puff of dust.

"Well, if I had something better to do with my mouth rather than talk you wouldn't have to deal with it now would ya?"

"Hmm, Like this." Ron gave Hermione a quick peck.

"Nah, more like this." Hermione grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a large kiss, accidentally falling onto Akane.

"Ahh! Death by Friend's snogging! I'm going to suffocate here on this couch and the last thing I'll see is the horrors of this snogfest!" Hermione and Ron ignored Akane's shrieks, and Draco finally helped pull her out from the couch.

"Well, gee, thanks for being so worried about my Safety 'Mione. Just for that, I think I should go spend the night at Draco's, you know, He says he was the sex god of Slytherin!" Akane forged anger. Hermione merely gave Akane the thumbs up before letting her arm fall back to Ron's neck. Akane smiled and left the apartment with Draco.

A minute or so after they had left, Ron pulled away from the kiss. "Shouldn't you be worried for Akane? He was called the sex god of Slytherin."

"Nah, Back in America I was worried that guys were only using her for her good looks, now I know it's a fact that Draco probably is using her for her good looks. Plus, they do seem to be a lot alike, who knows; maybe Draco will break the Malfoy's Pure-Blood line."

"If you say so," Ron smiled, sitting upright again on the couch, "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Okay, What about?"

"Well, it's been about 3 weeks since we found you right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"Hmm?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, not sure how to respond to Ron.

"This might work for now, but what about when Quidditch season starts in a few months. You've got your whole life centered in America; I've got my whole life centered in England."

"Oh…that. The truth is, I've been thinking about it, and I think that until there is a serious reason to why I should come back to England, I'll just stay in America. I mean, I can come back for some of your games and for a few dates and such but I don't think we need to up-root ourselves merely to date, do you" Hermione sat up, clearly stating a well practiced thought process.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Ron sat up, looking slightly distracted. "Can you hold on a moment"

"Uh, yeah." Ron stood up and briskly walked amongst the house. When he finally reappeared he stood with his hands behind his back, his ears rather red.

"Hermione, I was thinking of doing this later, but now is a good time as any I guess." Ron walked back to the couch.

"No time like the present" Hermione nodded.

"Well, okay here goes nothing." Ron sighed and brought his hands from behind his back. In them was a small black box. Prying the box open Reveled a simple diamond ring with to small diamonds next to a larger one. Ron slid off the couch and to one knee. "Hermione, will you give me the pleasure of being my wife"

Hermione sat perfectly still for a minute, tears beginning to fill her eyes. Suddenly she flung herself to Ron, wrapping her arms around his back a sobbing and muttering.

"Wait, what did you say" Ron pulled back slightly so that Hermione's voice was no longer muffled.

"I'm so sorry, Ron, I can't." Hermione pulled back from him"I...I just can't I'm sorry." Ron stood up and faced the bookshelves.

"I understand its okay." His voice sounded distance and slightly far away. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'll...I'll be at Ginny's." Hermione finally stood and left the room.

* * *

Hermione fell face first out of the fireplace at Harry's and Ginny's kitchen. She didn't even have time to pull herself back up before she began to cry again. 

"Hermione" Ginny yelled, dropping a bowl with the sudden appearance of her friend.

"Mia! Mia" Alex yelled from the top of the table, completely undisturbed by the crash of Hermione or the bowl.

"Hermione, what's wrong" Ginny asked, helping her up and dusting her off.

"What Happened" Harry came bolting into the Kitchen, panicked by the crashes.

"That's what I want to know." Ginny led Hermione to a chair at the table, still absent-mindedly dusting dirt off Hermione.

"Well...uhh" Hermione dropped her head, tears falling again. "Ron just asked me to marry him, but I said no."

"What? Why" Ginny asked, sliding into the chair next to him.

"Well, we've only been dating for about 3 weeks really, and I haven't seen him in 5 years and I'd have to give up everything in America and...I don't know, it just doesn't feel right, right now." Hermione spoke really quickly without taking a breath.

"Oh." Harry replied. "I'm going to go see him." And with a crack he was gone.

"Hermione." Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Oh, I feel so bad, he might be crushed, and what if he never asks me again? What if he doesn't think I love him? What if he gets depressed? What if something happens to him"

"Hermione, 'Mione, calm down." Ginny leaned back and shook Hermione slightly. "He'll understand, He waited 5 years for you, he won't just give up for one bump in the road."

"Denying a proposal is a pretty big bump, Ginny."

"Yeah well I'm sure he'll understand. Did you know that he turned down almost every girl in both your and my year at Hogwarts while he was in 7th year"

"You exaggerate Ginny."

"Nope, every single girl in both our years excluding you and myself has been rejected at least once by Mr. Ronald Weasley. Heck, I even asked him out once as a joke, it was great; he didn't talk to me for a week. A week in Paradise I might add." Ginny smiled fondly at the memory. "I don't know if your remember Silvia in my year, but she asked him out every other day, and she kept asking me for tips. It was bloody annoying."

"Yeah, but he's never been rejected before."

"Are you forgetting Fleur? He still blushes madly when he sees Bill and her together, he was so embarrassed."

"Well, nobody expected her to except him, and that was just some stupid dance, this it a Proposal for Marriage"

"Hermione trust me, He'll be fine. Harry will explain, and I'm sure he's already figured some of it out for himself. Don't worry a smidge about it. Now, would you like some tea or something, and we'll wait for Harry to come back."

Hermione sat quietly for a moment before looking up to Ginny. "You're sure he won't hate me" Ginny nodded. "Then tea sounds very nice."

* * *

"Ron? Ron? Mate where are you" Harry called into the darkness of his friend's apartment. He heard muffled calling from the door-wall, and he walked to it. "Show me Ron." He told it, and the wall immediately opened to the library. Ron sat on the middle of the floor, a burgundy and gold book in his lap, Which Harry recognized to be Ron's scrapbook. 

"I thought she loved me. I really thought she loved me."

"She does, mate."

"She doesn't want to marry me! Does that sound like Love to you mate" Ron rose to his feet; he's anger starting to build.

"She has her reasons..."

"REASONS! REASONS! LOVE NEEDS NO REASONS" Ron screamed, chucking his book at Harry.

"Ron, Ron calm down. Hear me out."

"Hear you out! All I know is that she didn't want to marry me and that's all I need to know" Ron screamed. As he yelled, several books came flying off the shelves, hitting the ground at odd angles.

"Ron! The girl hasn't seen you in 5 years! You can't expect her to drop everything she worked for just for you."

"I'D DO IT FOR HER" Ron shouted, books now flying towards Harry. Harry ducked, only standing up again when the book smashed against the wall behind him.

"Would you" Harry asked calmly.

"Of course I would" Ron said slightly calmer now that he had thrown several books around.

"You would leave all of this and move into Hermione's house in America, Give up your job and look for a different and possibly muggle one, Merely for Hermione"

"Uhh"

"You would give up daily contact with me and your family, just to live with Hermione, who you've barely seen in 5 years"

"I would, I would Harry." Ron sat down again on the floor. "I love her, Harry. I really love her."

"Did you tell her that"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, I Suggest that you wait a little while, and then go back to her, I'm sure she wants to make this work as much as you do."

Ron looked up and met Harry's eyes. "Thanks Mate. You're always there for me. Sorry for chucking books at you."

"No problem, I understand. Where's Dobby though? I could use some tea."

"Come on, right this way."

* * *

**_Okay, abnormally short chapter but, I had momentary (Week long) writer's block. _**

_**Okay here's my plan!  
This story will probably be done in 2 or 3 chapters. **_

**_After this story I will post a Lily/James story titled "A Delayed Reaction." _**

_**Summary: "'Lily loves me, I know it, and she's loved me since the day we met. All she's having is a delayed reaction to the feeling…and really delayed Reaction…Stop laughing Sirius!' " **_

_**After "A Delayed Reaction" I will Post a follow up story to this Fic. **_

**_It will be based on one or two of the Weasley or Potter children in this fic, maybe as they go into Hogwarts or something. Please go to wwwDOTlivejournalDOTcom/users/rebekahek623/ to help pick which child I should write about. _**

_**Thanks a bunch sorry so Short**_

_**Sorry so Short**_

_**BEK**_


	10. Chapter 10

**What are you waiting for? It took me forever to get this out...you should be reading it already!**

Chapter 10

"Ron?" Hermione hesitantly stepped into his apartment after finishing tea with Ginny. "Ron?" When there was no answer, Hermione began to head back to the door, but was stopped in her tracks.

"Hermione? I didn't think I'd see you back here again, from what Harry said you were pretty shaken up." Ron spun Hermione around and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that and all."

"No, I'm sorry, I don't believe I should have just sprung it on you like that, nor do I think I made my point entirely clear. But that's a worry for another time. When is plane out tomorrow?"

"6 pm."

"Okay, we'll have to be ready, but other than that, do you have plans?"

"No, but…"

"But, what? Is something wrong?"

"Ron, your…chipper."

"Would you rather I act depressed?" Ron laughed.

"No, it's just, I figure…never mind."

"You figured he'd be upset, and trust me he was, I have a new scar to prove it." Harry laughed immerging from the kitchen.

"I thought I missed you, did I hit you?"

"No mate I'm fine. Apparently, Ron has a wee temper. Threw half his library at me before calming down." Harry laughed.

"With you as a friend, we've got one guess as to where he got it from?" Hermione smiled for the first time since Ron had popped the question, "What do you guys want to do?"

Harry and Ron glanced at each other for a second before coming to the same conclusion. "Quidditch!" They both exclaimed and grabbed Hermione's arms, and were gone with a crack.

* * *

"Guys, guys, NO!" Hermione screamed as Harry and Ron pushed her up onto a broom, seated in front of Ron.

"Calm down, Mione. I won't let you fall." Ron whispered in her ear, wrapping one of his arms around her. As comforted as she was that Ron wasn't out to get her, she still did not want to be in the air.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Put me back on solid ground right this instant!" Hermione switched into her teacher voice and began to lecture.

"What, you gunna make me sit in the corner, Miss Granger?"

"No, but I will make you do tricks in front of the class again"

"I'll risk it." Ron smiled, and without further ado, pulled his broom up in front of the goal posts, weaving in and out of them much more slowly then he normally would've, but Hermione was squealing like no tomorrow anyway.

"Now, Now, what have I said torturing my friends with Quidditch…" a red head figure called up.

"Oh, Ginny, Thank god." Hermione screamed.

"…Without bringing me along to help." Ginny finished, bringing her broom level with Ron and Hermione. Hermione glared daggers but Ginny just shrugged and smiled.

"Where's the munchkin?" Harry smiled, pulling up next to his wife and kissing her swiftly on the cheek.

"With some old friends." Ginny smiled, waving to a small group of people sitting near the bottom of the pitch. "But let's just play." Ginny summoned up a Quaffle and immediately tossed to Harry, who barely managed to catch it with his one arm. "I was always better than you." Ginny teased.

"I could beat you with only one arm!"

"Well, that's convenient." Ginny laughed. "Let's play!" and a three person version of the game commenced, only playing on half the pitch, so Ron didn't have to fly back and forth. After about 20 minutes, Hermione gave up screaming, realizing no one was going to put her down. She instead turned to paying attention to the game, and once ended up Kicking Ron's leg when he missed an easy save.

"Well it's easier when you don't have an extra person on your broom." Ron muttered after swearing loudly, leaning over slightly to rub his throbbing shin.

When the game was finished, which Harry could've won by won goal, but threw in the purpose of flirting, everyone landed and Hermione fell to the ground, kissing it repeatedly. Ginny smiled and ran ahead to the group that was coming out to meet them.

"You could've won Harry, why'd ya throw it?"

"My dear Ron, if I had won, Ginny would be mad. I lost and therefore can play the sympathy card tonight, and with any luck get a shag."

Hermione and Ron pulled nasty faces. "Please never say that again, it's my sister for Christ's sake."

"Guess who!" a woman with a very perky voice placed her hands over Hermione's eyes.

"Tonks!" Hermione smiled turning and pulling the woman into a hug. Today, she had long purple hair and small button nose. She was wearing jeans, and a ratty old tee-shirt. After hugging Tonks for a few moments she turned to see the other people in the group. Professor Lupin was standing near by looking older than ever but smiling like mad. Next to Lupin stood a girl, she appeared to be as old as Lupin was, with long blonde hair in waves down her back.

"Hermione, this is Beth Micrada. She attended Hogwarts with me and was one of my close friends." Harry let out a false cough that sounded oddly like 'lovers'. Beth laughed, Lupin Glared at Harry, and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Pleased to finally meet you." Beth extended her hand and Hermione shook it firmly, "Shame you'll be leaving soon."

"Oh, I'll be back soon enough. My students get Christmas break in two months, and I'll be here."

"Hey, maybe we should have a girl's day out." Ginny spoke up, "Just the four of us here. I think it would be a blast." Ron made an odd kind of squeak, but after Hermione promised that she would be back at his apartment before too late and would spend the rest of tomorrow with him, the girls were on there way.

* * *

"So, Beth, what do you do?" Hermione asked as they made there way though one of the shops Ginny had dragged them into.

"I'm a writer, novels mostly." She fumbled in her bag for a few moments, then she pulled out a rather beaten up blue notebook. "I never leave home with out it." She laughed, flipping through a few pages and pausing on one with a glazed look in her eyes. A minute or so later she snapped out of it and shoved the book back into her bag. "Remus was always on my case about that book. I wouldn't let him read it for a good long time. But enough about me, I hear you're a teacher, that must take a load of patience." And with their discussions of Jobs, Beth and Hermione became fast friends.

* * *

Time flew by and before Hermione realized it, she was sitting back on the couch in Ron's apartment. They were eagerly discussing one of Ron's old games that they had watched, Hermione snuggled into Ron's Arms, and weren't paying any attention to the time.

"Holy Mackerel. It's 2 am." Hermione laughed, springing from the couch. Ron groaned as the cold air hit the spot Hermione had been leaning against him. Sighing softly he pulled himself off the couch.

"Well, before you go to bed, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For Earlier, I didn't mean to spring all that on you." Ron looked to the ground.

Hermione took a couple steps forward, pushing Ron's head up so she could make eye contact. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't explain my answer."

"I don't think I quite explained my question either." Hermione gave Ron a rather quizzical look. "When I asked you to marry me, I guess in a way I was really asking if I could marry you. I know you worked hard for your life in America, and if you don't want to give it all up, I wouldn't make you. I'd come and live with you in America, perhaps find a wizarding job there, or if I have to even a muggle one. I just want to keep you happy." The second Ron finished talking, Hermione bowled him over kissing him passionately.

When they broke apart, Hermione sat up. "Ron? Do you still have that ring?" Ron picked it up off the table at the end of the counter. Hermione smiled, "Do you mind if I wear it for the rest of my life?" It was Ron's turn to smile as he slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger. They sat in each others arms for a few moments before Ron groaned.

"What, what's wrong?" Hermione asked quickly standing up.

"What do we tell my mum? Did I propose to you or did you propose to me? God, Fred and George on going to tease me like mad."

Hermione laughed, sitting back down, "Does it really matter? I'm your Fiancée"

"Yeah, we're gunna get married."

* * *

**Another oddly short chapter that took me forever to write! I'm really sorry guys but I'm trying to wrap it all up with out creating new issues at the same time. But now I have a few things I must cover**

**Number 1: Beth is a character that will be in my next fic titled "A Delayed Reaction" Which will be a Lily/James fic. If you missed the summary last time I will repost it here for your viewing pleasure. **

_**Summary: "'Lily loves me, I know it, and she's loved me since the day we met. All she's having is a delayed reaction to the feeling…and really delayed Reaction…Stop laughing Sirius!' " **_

**Number 2: After that I'm planning to write another fic, titled "The Next Generation." This one will be a kind of follow up of this fic, except it will be based on one of the Weasley or Potter Children. When you review, please choose one of the kids you would like to be focused on in that next fic. **

**Your Choices are:**

**Jason Andrew Weasley(Bill's Son) **

**Jennifer Hermione Weasley(Bill's Daughter) **

**Lindsay Marie Weasley(Charlie's Daughter) **

**Jon Allen Weasley(Charlie's Son) **

**Cheryl Anne Weasley(Percy's Daughter) **

**Sydney Elizabeth Weasley(Percy's Daughter) **

**Benjamin (Benny) Robert Weasley(Fred's Son) **

**Harold (Harry) Franklin Weasley(George's Son) **

**Brooke Leigh Weasley(George's Daughter) **

**Alexander James Potter(Harry and Ginny's Son) **

**Or the newly Added, Olivia Michelle Weasley(Ron and Hermione's eventually coming Daughter)**

**Its up to you, your vote counts… **

Sorry for the wait and for the Shortness…will you ever forgive me?

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SOOOO SORRY, but its here now so read...and please read the A/N at the bottom, thanks...**

Chapter 11

The next couple months flew by and before Hermione knew it, Christmas break was upon her. "Bye Guys! I'll see you when school is back in session." Hermione waved cheerfully as her last class before the holidays filed out the door.

"Until school lets in you'll just have to deal with little ol' me. However will you manage?" Hermione spun on her heel and pulled Ron tightly into a hug.

"How long have you been there?"

"You're whole afternoon lesson."

"How come you where never seen?" Ron glanced around the room. Finding it empty he pulled the sliver flowing cloak from behind his back. "Good times, Good times." Hermione smiled.

"Are you ready to try?" Ron looked at Hermione curiously. Hermione had passed her apparition test a couple of weeks ago, but hadn't tried it since. "Just to your house, I'm sure you can do it." Ron cast a temporary silencing charm on the room that would wear off once they were gone. Hermione glanced nervously at Ron before concentrating really hard. With a crack she was gone. Ron smiled, and then followed, hoping she arrived in the right spot.

* * *

"I did it, I did it!" Hermione was jumping around her house, bouncing with energy, a trait she had learned from Akane.

"Calm down, 'Mione, we all knew that you would be able to." Ginny smiled from the kitchen.

Ron popped into the house and held up a fancy quill. "Come on, they're waiting for us." Everyone put a finger on the quill and seconds later, they were gone.

"They're HERE!" Lindsay ran through the burrow proudly announcing the arrival of her aunt, uncle and soon to be aunt.

"Oh Good," Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen, "Hermione, dear, come look at these I've gotten for your dress." Mrs. Weasley had decided that this was going to be the best wedding she had ever thrown, and had been working non-stop since Ron told her. "Wedding still planned for May?"

"I don't know Molly, you're the one who booked the church." Hermione laughed.

"Well, then I guess it's still on, what do you think of this dress?" Hermione analyzed the dress and shook her head. After looking at several more dresses, Hermione denying each one, Mrs. Weasley finally stood up and shook her head. "Ms. Granger, you are as stubborn as the man you're marrying."

"Should I take offense to that?" Ron called from inside the next room.

"Probably," his mom called back, still pulling out bride magazines and shoving them under Hermione's nose.

"Mum, let the poor girl breathe." Ginny smiled, coming in to Hermione's rescue. "Let's show her the church."

"Good Idea, Gin. I would love to see the place I am to be wed." Hermione smiled, shoving the bridal magazines back into Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Okay, let's head out."

* * *

Hermione stepped into the high roofed sanctuary and her mouth fell open.

"Yeah, I know." Ginny smiled. The room was really only about half the size of the great hall, but the patterns the light and the colorings of the room made it seem huge. There were several rows of wooden benches with pale blue cushions. At the front of the room there was a slightly elevated platform with a dark blue pulpit.

"Arthur and I were married here." Mrs. Weasley smiled and stared into the distance, remembering.

"So were we," Harry smiled, hugging Ginny from behind.

"And, all of my other brothers were, minus Bill." Ron smiled.

"Why not Bill?" Hermione asked.

"There is a Cathedral in France that Fleur's family had been getting married in for 16 generations. Sure, the rest of the family had been married here, but your just don't touch 16 generations." Ginny laughed, "It was a beautiful Cathedral."

"But this will suit us just fine." Hermione smiled. She investigated the room more closely. She loved every inch of that room. Suddenly, her smile grew wider. Ginny noticed and looked at her quizzically. "I'm getting married." Hermione proudly announced. She turned to Ron and hugged him tightly. "I'm getting married to you." She whispered.

"That you are." Ron smiled down on his soon-to-be wife. "Who would've thought?"

Ron and Hermione laughed as Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley all raised there hands.

"Well come on, it's Christmas time. Back to the Burrow, we've got eggnog and everything." Mrs. Weasley smiled and she, along with Harry Disappeared.

"Coming?" Ginny asked the couple in the middle of the church.

"Yeah, in a bit."

Ginny smiled at the couple, and quickly disapparated, Happy that they finally got the happiness they both deserved.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, all." Mr. Weasley lifted his glass into the Air.

"Happy Christmas." Everyone echoed. Most everyone in the Weasley family was there. Charlie hadn't been about to make it, but his wife and kids were there, as well as Percy and Penny been able to drop off Sydney and Cheryl before having to rush off to work. Hermione smiled at the mass of people who were about to become her family, officially. She let her attention drift back to the presents they were unwrapping.

"Oh my. This totally rocks!" Harry (The younger) Exclaimed. "You are awesome, Aunt Hermione!" Benny jumped to see what Harry had gotten then grabbed Hermione around the knees in a hug. Ron was surprised to see the boys making such a fuss over a book until he saw the cover.

"You just had to get them _The Ultimate Pranking Guide_ didn't you? They've still got 7 years before they even go to school."

"I want these boys to be well practiced when I have to deal with them." Hermione smiled slyly. She watched as Ron accepted this excuse, turned to his next present, and had it half-way unwrapped before he turned back to her.

"When you have to deal with them?" He questioned.

"Yes, McGonagall came to me a couple of weeks ago saying that Professor Flitwick wishes to retire and asked me if I would wish to return to Hogwarts as a teacher."

"And you said yes?"

"That I did." It was Ron's turn to jump up and hug Hermione.

"That means you're moving back to England?"

"The day school lets out in America."

"Congratulations Hermione." Ginny cut-in. "Now we get to be partners in crime!"

"You teach?"

"School Governess, Close enough."

"Ahh, but no closer than myself." Harry (the Older) spoke. "Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at your service." Harry pulled a fake bow. "Plus, Neville became Herbology Professor and Lavender Brown took over Divination. Now all we've got to do is get Ron to work in Hogwarts and it'll be just like old times."

"No way. I love the Cannons. There is no way in hell you are getting me to quit that team."

"Don't Worry guys. I'll get him at Hogwarts, just you wait." Hermione laughed.

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I'm soooo sorry that it took so long to get this up and I'm soooo sorry that it's so short. I'm losing motivation on this story and I'm trying to get it finished before the evil plot midgets run away forever! **

Okay guys. Thanks for all the votes. The main character(s) (There was a tie) of _The Next Generation_ will be Olivia Michelle, Daughter of Ron and Hermione, and Alexander James, Son of Harry and Ginny.

**This fic will be ending in on or too chapters, but the question is, where should it end? Should it end at the wedding, end at the birth of Olivia, what? Tell me in a review what you think.**

**Also, I know I said I was going to write _A Delayed Reaction_ next, but I don't know if that's the best idea. Again, its up to my wonderful reviewers. Here's a list of story choices:**

**_A Delayed Reaction:_ "'Lily loves me, I know it, and she's loved me since the day we met. All she's having is a delayed reaction to the feeling…and really delayed Reaction…Stop laughing Sirius!' " Lily/James**

**_The Next Generation: _A Semi-Sequel to _When Hearts are Searching_. Harry, Hermione and Ron's children are at Hogwarts, but then again so are Charlie's, Bill's, Percy's, Fred's and George's Kids. Watch as the next generation of Weasley/Potter children tackles the wonderful world that is Hogwarts.**

**_Harry Potter and the Sorcerers ' Stone: Hermione's Side: _As Hermione gets ready to step into the world of magic brand new to her family, her mom tells her to make sure that she make sure to remember everything to tell her mother. Join Hermione as she goes through her first year at Hogwarts. **

**_That's Nice, but why are you wearing my slippers:_ Harry is staying at The Burrow while the arrangements of his new apartment get settled. Will a series of odd events scare all the occupants of the burrow, or just leave Harry mortally embarrassed? HPGW**

**Okay, Review or e-mail me with which story you would like to see posted. **

**Again, I'm so sorry, Review and Read.**

**BEK **


	12. chapter 12

**A/N: okay…read the one at bottom…get to the story…**

**Chapter 12**

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" Hermione shot out of bed as the angry 21-year-old charged into her room, her lime green hair now long-enough to fall over her shoulder.

"Dear God, Akane, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Hermione sighed, placing her wand back down on the end table. "What did I do this time?"

"YOU GOT ENGAGED AND I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh, yeah, I knew I was forgetting to tell someone."

"You forgot! You forgot!"

"Hold your horses…here; you can be your first to get your invitation."

Akane simmered down some to see the peach colored envelope Hermione was handing her. Opening the envelope, she first noticed the roses around the border. Inside the roses, it read,

'_Mr. & Mrs. Jayson Gregory Granger_

_request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter _

_Hermione Jane_

_To_

_Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Saturday, the fourth of May, two thousand and two_

_At five o' clock in the afternoon_

_Stoatshead Hill Church'_

"My Hermione is finally getting married." Akane's anger was dropped as she enveloped Hermione in a huge hug. "It's such a sweet occasion." Akane wiped fake tears from her eyes.

"Oh stick a sock in it and help me with these." Hermione indicated to the laundry that she had been folding when Akane charged in.

"So, Ronald Weasley, and to think, we only meet him what, 4 months ago."

"You only met him 4 months ago. I've known him for eleven long years. By the way, how are you and Mr. Malfoy doing?"

"Well…" Akane had an evil glint in her eye.

"Spare me gory details." Hermione added quickly. Akane's face dropped, but she smiled again as she talked about her relationship with Draco.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Harry came into Ron's apartment smiling from ear to ear.

"Funny, Hermione, your voice has changed quite a bit." Ron laughed, his eyes not moving from the book he had on his lap.

"Now, Ronald, do not tell me you are more interested in that book than you are in your best mate."

"I can't help it, Harry, come look." Harry rounded the chair and saw his own face smiling up in from the pages along with Hermione and Ron. He recognized this particular scene from 4th year, right after coming from the lake. All three of them were soaking wet and smiling, Hermione trying to get her hair to lay semi-flat as it was starting to dry and frizz, Ron stealing glances at her from time to time, and Harry cleaning off his glasses.

"Ahh, Memories." Harry smiled and turned through some of the other pages, then turned to some other photo albums on the bookshelf next to them. "What's this?" he asked, taking a baby blue album he had never looked at off the shelf.

"Oh, just baby pictures, nothing big." Ron waved his hand dismissively. Harry sat on the floor and let the book fall open. After flipping through a couple of pages, Harry gasped.

"Ron, Look at this." Ron slipped off his chair and looked toward the album. There he saw his mom sitting on the couch at the burrow, him on her lap. There was a woman sitting next to her, also holding a young boy, that Ron had never given much thought too. But now Harry sat pointing at the young boy with jet black hair on the red head's lap and something clicked into place. Harry snatched out his wallet and pulled out a picture of his mum and dad smiling together. Placing it next to Ron's picture confirmed what he had guessed. "Best Mates since we were tots." Harry laughed. Ron laughed but looked kind of puzzled.

"Come on, let's go talk to mum."

* * *

Ron and Harry arrived at the burrow, Harry holding the two pictures. "Mother dearest we would like to have a chat with you!" he called into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen, Harry dear."

"Mum, how long have Harry and I been friends?" Ron asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Since you met at Platform 9 ¾, I believe."

"Perhaps I should rephrase the question, when did Harry and I meet?" Ron asked. Harry came up to Mrs. Weasley and handed her the picture they had found in Ron's Photo Album.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley sat down on the bench next to Ron and smiled. "Sorry for not telling you dears, but I had my reasons." Harry raised an eyebrow and Mrs. Weasley continued. "For one, I didn't want you both to feel like you had a forced friendship. I didn't want you to feel as if you meet as babies and then were just supposed to automatically become friends ten years later. I was pleased that you did, but I didn't want to force it on you. Secondly, I didn't want you to feel obligated, Harry."

"Why would I feel obligated?"

"Lily used to give us a lot of money. She always joked that it wasn't really hers, James inherited it, and so she didn't feel bad about giving away her husband's money." Mrs. Weasley laughed at the memory. "She assured us that they worked no harder for that money then we did, James inherited it from his Dad, who inherited it from his dad, who inherited it from his dad. No one's quite sure who in your family actually earned that money, Harry."

"Mrs. Weasley you should have said something sooner!" Harry laughed. "I've been trying to give you money since I knew I had any, but I didn't want you all to think I felt sorry for you or anything. Now I can just say I'm continuing my mothers work."

"Oh Harry you don't have to…"

"I know I don't but I am going to. 200 Galleons will be in your account by midnight. God day and Good night." Harry disappeared with a pop.

"You have a good friend, Ronald Weasley."

"And you have a good Son, Molly Weasley, and no, I don't mean me."

* * *

Harry entered his house whistling merrily.

"And why are we so chipper this morning?" Ginny smiled to her husband.

"Because I finally found an excuse to give your parents a huge amount of money."

"And there accepting it?"

"They have to."

"Why so?"

"Cause My Mum used to give them money and they accepted it, now I must continue on my parents' traditions." Harry smiled.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Hmm…I think you may have mentioned it once."

"You know how much I love you?"

"Would you care to show me?"

"Depends, who can we dump Alex on?" Harry laughed, and went to the crib next to the couch, picking up his sleeping son, he turned back to Ginny.

"I just gave your mother 200 Galleons. I think that's a good babysitting price don't you?"

"Very, I'll be right back." Ginny took her son, and with a quick pop was gone.

* * *

"I still don't get what you see in this Ron, kid." Akane commented, Helping finish put away Hermione's clothes. "I mean he's tall, skinny, kind of lanky, he has loads of freckles, and his hair can get kind of annoying."

"but the fact that he so tall makes me fell safe, He's no skinnier than Malfoy, if you've had seen him with out a shirt on you wouldn't think he's lanky, his freckles make him look cute, and his hair is a beautiful color. Not to mention he is nice, romantic, sweet, respectful, slightly rich and knows I'm slightly crazy but loves me anyway. Plus he has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen."

Akane, who has blue eyes, pouted slightly. She sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and pretended to mope for a second, then suddenly exclaimed. "You've seen him with out a shirt on! Go Hermione!"

* * *

Hermione blushed and turned to her American friend, "We went swimming you loser! Keep your mind out of the gutter!"

Ron sat back in his living room, smiling fondly at his newest photo album. Right after Christmas, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and himself went on a full fledged shopping trip. They had taken a whole bunch of pictures of them all trying on a bunch of crazy different clothing. After that they had all headed to a sort of wizarding Recreation Center. They went swimming then headed to a separate room where he and Harry had dueled to the cheers of there wife/soon to be wife. He had forgotten how much fun it was to be with Hermione and was so glad that he had finally found her. In fact, it was less than a month away before she would be his wife. He couldn't wait; he had planed a surprise honeymoon for her. He had talked to the school she worked for and they had agreed that she could miss the first to weeks of May following her wedding. He was taking her to a private wizarding resort on the main island of Hawaii. He was sure she was going to love it. Not to mention the immature part of his brain really couldn't wait for this wedding to get here. They had a agreed to remain virgins until they had gotten married, and even though they had a few close calls, they had managed to stick to that promise. Ron tried to shake the sick thoughts from his head and placed his album back on the shelf. 'It's a beautiful day for training.' Ron thought to himself, and with a crack he was on the pitch ready to fly.

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned how great that is?" Ginny sighed, lying on the bed next to Harry.

"Dear, you married Harry Potter. The amazing and wonderful in everything he does, Harry Potter. What made you think this would be any different?"

"Full of yourself much?" Ginny laughed turning to her husband.

"No not really, just trying to fulfill the great standards that the media sets for me."

"No media should ever find out about this standard. I think I might cry if our sex-life gets posted in some magazine."

"I won't tell if you won't." Harry stuck out his pinky.

"You are such a girl." Ginny laughed, but took his pinky anyway.

* * *

**Wow, can you believe this story is58 pages in Word now, excluding author's notes? Wow, I never thought I could right this much. Anyway, This was going to be posted a couple of days ago but I've been busy and such so I yet again must say I'm terribly sorry. **

**Anyway, 'The Next Generation' is currently in the lead for the next story for me to write, but there is still time to vote. Look at the summaries at the end of the last chapter and review to which one you would like to see, or e-mail me at Kerrgrl1 (at) Yahoo .com PLEASE VOTE!**

**Next chapter will be out soon I hope, thanks for reading and please take time to review! I love you all : ) : )**

**Bek**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: yeah, yeah, Sorry about the wait, Just go read...**

"There, Perfect!" Ginny and Akane stepped away from Hermione. They had spent the past 4 hours working on her hair and now they had finally gotten it just the way they liked it. They spun her around so she could look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was mostly pulled up in a bun that was just visible over her head. It was circled by small white flowers and small blue flowers. Two strands of hair were out of the bun, but wrapped around the bun, hanging from the bottom of the bun in identical curls. Two smaller strands of hair we curled from the root and hung down next to her face. Ginny reached forward and tucked those curls behind her ears.

"You look beautiful, 'Mione." Akane gasped. Ginny pulled out a potion bottle from the chest she had brought, and sprinkled it lightly over Hermione's hair.

"There, now it won't fall out until you really want it too." Ginny smiled, stepping back again to admire their handiwork.

"Okay come on, time to get your dress on." Hermione stood up slowly, still afraid of messing up her hair, no matter what Ginny said. She stepped into her dress which Ginny was holding up and slid it slowly up over her body. Then she looked in the body length mirror to get the whole effect. The dress had small spaghetti straps at the top. It was entirely white except for faint blue lines tracing from the waist down. The skirt was almost flat in the front, but in the back it had a fairly long train, which Cheryl, Sidney, and Lindsay were going to hold for her as she walked down the aisle. Alex and Jon we each carrying a pillow with one ring on it, and Brooke was going to be the flower girl, in a dress almost Identical to Hermione's minus the long train.

"Something old." Ginny slipped a charm bracelet from her mother's wedding onto Hermione's wrist. "Something new." Ginny clipped a new charm onto the bracelet. It was simple an R and an H intertwined all together.

"Something borrowed." Akane pulled her mothers necklace from her purse. It was a simple blue rose on a gold chain. "And that covers something blue, too."

A small knock came on the door. "Were decent." Hermione called. Slowly the door pushed open revealing her father.

"Oh my, you look so beautiful Mia."

"Thank you daddy, is it time yet?"

"Almost, we're supposed to get in line though." Mr. Granger held out his elbow, and Hermione graciously took it. She took a deep breath and then followed Akane and Ginny out the door.

* * *

"Dude, you're hyper-ventilating again." Harry was patting Ron on the back trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Ron sighed standing up again, "Just so incredibly nervous. What if I forget the vows I wrote, or what I'm supposed to say?"

"Hermione could care less if the vows you say up there are the ones you practiced before as long as they come from the heart, and other than that all you have to say is I do. Now even someone with as thick a skull as you can remember I do." Ron glared at Harry but he was ignoring the glares. "Come on; time to go stand up there. I have to go meet Ginny at the back. You'll do fine."

Harry pushed Ron out the door near the front of the church and quickly made his way around to the back room where the others were waiting.

"All good?" Ginny asked Harry as he slid into line.

"As good as it'll ever be."

* * *

Ron stood towards the front of the church. He saw his mom and dad sitting proudly on the front row, holding little Jennifer Hermione on their lap. They smiled at him and his dad gave him the thumbs up. Mrs. Granger was sitting on the opposite front row, tissues in hand. She smiled up at him briefly before turning to the back of the room as the music started.

First down the aisle came Bill and Fleur, followed by Charlie and Beth, then Percy and Penny, then Fred and Angelina quickly followed by George and Martha. After they all had made their way down the Aisle, Brooke came shyly down the aisle, smiling and blushing, the whole way. Alex and Jon came next; with Harry and Ginny behind them making sure they went where they were supposed to go.

Ron shut his eyes briefly as the music began to slow down. When he had opened them, he saw his angel coming down the aisle. Mr. Granger was holding her elbow lightly, leading her since she wasn't taking her eyes off Ron. When Hermione had stepped into place, Mr. Granger kissed her lightly on the cheek through the veil. "Take care of my baby." He whispered to Ron before joining Mrs. Granger in the front row. Lindsay, Cheryl and Sidney pulled lightly on the edge of Ron's jacket. He bent over for a second and they all kissed him on the check. "So you don't feel left out." Lindsay quietly added. He chuckled and stood back up, finally prepared to complete what had always felt right, to make Hermione his wife.

* * *

"Truth be told, I first hated you. You were snobbish, up tight, and so much smarter than me that I just wanted to smack you. You were incredibly perfect, and I was irritated by that I couldn't imagine someone could be that good. You knew everything, especially everything that I didn't know. I was so mad at you for being wonderful. Then I saw you cry. I said something stupid and you cried because of it. Then I did something stupider, and you were scared. A troll was hovering over you and you had no Idea what to do. You weren't perfect, and that made you perfect for me. I loved you since that day, even if I couldn't say it until much later. I always have and always will love you."

* * *

"You always have been, and always will be an idiot. Yes, I know that, and I accept that. However, you aren't purposely an idiot, you can't help it, and with friends like Harry and I, well, being the idiot is sometime the best part to play. You can me smile and laugh even in the worst of situations, you can make me feel safe even when death is looming right over my shoulder. Maybe, you were such an idiot that you actually slipped into genius somewhere along the way, without any of us noticing. Even if you didn't, you're my idiot, and I will always want you to be my idiot."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked proudly on the couple in front of him. Smiling softly, he turned to Ron, who had still not taken his eyes off Hermione as she stood next to him. They had just finished the traditional vows, and now they were standing across from each other waiting for the tell-tale phrase for the end of the wedding. Dumbledore smiled, and cleared his throat. "You may now kiss the bride." He smiled again. Ron and Hermione stepped closer to each other, and right before they kissed, a happy squeal came from behind Ginny. Both Ron and Hermione turned to see Akane with her hands pressed tightly to her mouth.

"Sorry," She whispered, "Please continue." Hermione couldn't resist laughing before she pulled Ron in for their first kiss as a married couple. Dumbledore raised his hands to the crowd.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

* * *

Everyone from the wedding had eventually wandered down to the Fellowship hall on the other side of the church, where the wedding was being held. After they cut the cake and such, but before the dancing, Harry stood and gently tapped his fork against his glass. Immediately, every face in the hall turned to the head table. "Um, Hi." Harry adjusted his glasses, not expecting such a quick reaction. "Well, Ron has said that since he had to get up and give a speech at my wedding, it's only fair that I do the same. I've known both Hermione and Ron since my first year at uh," he glanced at the muggles that were scattered through out the room, "Boarding school. And if anyone had told me then that in ten years time I would be the best man at their wedding, I would have personally paid their way in a psychiatric ward. But as time went on, the idea of them being together started to wear on me. In fact I thought it was almost guaranteed. But then Hermione had to leave for America. I was afraid that all hope was lost. Especially when we couldn't find her, trying to reunite our friendship. I unintentionally gave up on finding her, but Ron never did. Ron never doubted that one day, she would be his wife. There was no if ands, or buts about it. And now, what do you know, Ickle Ronnie was right about something. So for me, this isn't a celebration of the joining of my two best friends, because they've always been together in my mind. For me, this is a celebration that Ron was right for once." Harry smiled at Ron, who was glaring back at him, his ears unusually pink. Behind Ron, Hermione was in a fit of silent giggles, though looking up at Harry as well. "To my best friends!" Harry raised his glass and his words were echoed as the families and friends toasted to the couple. Harry sat down, as his wife on the other side of Hermione stood.

"Hi guys!" She smiled, "Okay. Ron and I have always been close. Bill had Charlie, Percy had his books, Fred and George had each other, So Ron and I had to team up to survive in the Weasley house-hold. Many a time I would crawl into his bedroom during lightning storms, and, to comfort me, he would tell me stories of the future. He told me I would marry one of the richest, most famous wizard in the world, one that could take care of me properly, and we would be happy," Ginny nodded to Harry and smiled, "But he never once mentioned his future. So one day, a bunch of spiders _Somehow_…" Ginny stared pointedly at Fred and George, "made their way into Ron's room, suddenly he was the one lying in my bed, unable to get to sleep. I began to weave a beautiful future for my brother, and in that future he had a beautiful wife, who always smiled. I told him she would be exactly what he needed, someone who can tell him how stupid he his, but still be able to help him when he needed it. I was very vague on the whole thing so he started teasing me, saying I couldn't get a proper picture in my head. So I glared at him, and yelled, 'Brown hair, brown eyes and the most bookwormish girl you'll have ever met, Happy?' Imaging how much I laughed when I met Hermione in Diagon Alley the summer before my first year. So, I raise a toast similar to my husband's, but instead, I raise it to the successful dream of a seven-year-old girl." Ginny smiled, her glass in the air, "To my youngest brother, and my newest sister."

* * *

"And now, for the Bride and Grooms first dance." Dean Thomas, who was DJing for the wedding, called to the crowd. Ron elegantly stood from the table and kneeled before his bride, holding out his hand. Hermione smiled as she let Ron lead her onto the dance floor. Softly, Music began to flow through the speakers surround the rooms. Ron wrapped Hermione in his arms and held her close like he had at the club when she started crying. Again, tears were leaking from her chocolate brown eyes, but Ron felt it was for a different reason this time.

* * *

_'From this moment, life has begun_

_From this moment, you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on._

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love, I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on._

_I give my hand to you, with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you._

_From this moment, as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on._

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you._

_From this moment, as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on._

_From This Moment On'

* * *

_

**Okay, I think this a good enough place to stop, what says you? **

Anyway, Sorry for the time hopping, but I want to try and get this story finished before I come up with a thousand different ways to end it.

Plus, I can't wait to get started writing 'The Next Generation'

Anyway, I am a huge fan of irony, does anyone see the irony of Hermione and Ron getting married in a blue dress? If not, oh well…

**Also, I must add in a bit of thanks to my good Friend Ashley. She was my sole inspiration for Akane. I basically took some of her characteristics, and exaggerated them a great bit, and threw them into a character. I'm so glad that she was a good sport and did not get totally pissed by my teasing. (Note: that line with Hermione and Akane in Chap. 2 about all Akane thinks of is 'Hot boys and Drinking' was an actual situation between Ashley and I except it was a toast to 'Hot guys and Snogging') I LOVE YOU ASHLEY! Lol **

okay, enough for this chapter, I'll do what I can to get my next chapter out soon, but SOLs (for those who live in Virginia and Know what I'm talking about) coming up, so my teachers are pressing my nose to the grindstone, and Its not very fun. Oh well, I'll do my best.

BEK

P.S. If you can't figure out whose vows are whos, then you deserve a stupid smack and need to re-read the books before you read anymore fanfiction...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, Brain-blocks and studying for exams have gotten in my way a bit, but what the heck, it's up now and there is nothing you can do about it! Go Read!**

"What's the matter dear?" Ron leaned over to Hermione, whispering in her ear.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself at the sound of Ron's voice and the tickling from his breath on her ear. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about this little guy." She rubbed her hand lovingly on her 8 month pregnant belly. Ron's hand joined hers, and his mouth hovered over her stomach before kissing it sweetly.

"My little boy in there is raring to get out there and play some Quidditch with his daddy, isn't he?" He whispered.

"Oh no," Hermione interjected, "Mummy's little girl is ready to come learn all she can, but she'll have her daddy's little temper, ready to fight for her friends." She smiled fondly. Ron and Hermione had chosen not to find out anything about their child except for the fact that it was healthy. They always had their little play arguments, and for some reason, the nurses at St. Mungo's smiled a lot when these arguments broke out.

"Sorry Hun, but little Jonathon Ezekiel is just waiting to come out."

"Hmm, Jonathon Ezekiel," Hermione was thinking it over, "That would make his name 'The Gift and Strength from God.'" She smiled, "I like it. It's a shame that the baby girl will be named Olivia Michelle."

"Olivia Michelle," Ron's eyes got a glazed look and a silly kind of smile danced on his lips, "Beautiful, what does it mean?"

"Olivia is 'Peace of the Olive tree', and Michelle means 'Who is like god?'" Hermione informed him.

"So our child will either be The Gift and Strength from god, or Peace of a tree, who is like god."

"I think Jonathon Ezekiel and Olivia Michelle sound a bit better, don't you?"

"Much better I think."

Just then there was a sharp knock on the door. Ron, who had a much easier time walking, stood and went to the door. There he found a rather disheveled Draco Malfoy standing. Draco had ended up breaking the pure-blood line of his family, when he married Akane about 7 months ago. Almost immediately after the returned from the honeymoon, they informed everyone that they were to have a baby. Now from the look on Draco's face, Ron figured what was going on, and Draco's statement was just a confirmation.

"She's gone into labor." He said quickly, "St. Mungos, She wants you there." Draco winced, and Hermione and Ron knew that Akane was yelling for him. One of the benefits of a baby of a wizard is that the parents can communicate with each other without anyone hearing. Ron figured this out when Hermione had a particularly bad spot of morning sickness while he was at Quidditch training. He had fallen off his broom, so shocked to hear Hermione asking for him as if she was sitting on the back of his broom, instead of at home. "I've got to run." And he quickly disapparated.

"Labor? But she's only 7 months pregnant." Hermione asked, finally having made her way to the door. Ron looked to the ground than back up to the face of his wife, with a sad kind of glance. "What do you know that I don't know?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Akane was pregnant 2 months before they got married. Draco confessed to Harry and me a little while back. Akane was afraid to tell you, frighten that you would attack her for being irresponsible, and maybe hurt the baby. Draco made me promise not to tell you."

"I wouldn't have been stupid enough to hurt her and her baby. What kind of idiot does she take me for?" Hermione glared at Ron.

"Hermione, do remember that this was only a month after you had gotten pregnant. You're hormones didn't seem to quite be under your control." He sighed, rubbing his upper arm where Hermione had pinched him so hard she drew blood, merely because he put the wrong kind of cheese on her sandwich.

"Oh well, what's done is done, lets get to Mungos." Hermione set her self up properly, and with a pop she was gone. Ron stared at the spot were she was, thinking of how mad she had been only moments ago.

"See what I mean," he said to the empty house, "Hormonal." And with a second pop, he was gone.

* * *

The waiting room outside of Akane's room was hectic. All of the Weasley's had shown up and no one had seen hair or hide from either of the Malfoys since Draco disapparated of Hermione and Ron's Stoop. Hermione was sitting a chair, knitting to relive some of her nerves. Ron was sitting in the chair next to his wife, talking avidly to Harry who was on the other side of him. Ginny was pacing in circles, Holding Harriet, who was Fred and Angelina's youngest daughter. Fred and George were going around collect bets on the Gender of the baby and whether or not the baby was to have the trademark platinum blonde hair of the Malfoy clan. The others were holding a baby or two, trying (but mostly failing) to keep them calm as they waited for someone to immerge from the birthing room. When they had all sat there for a full 4 hours, Draco finally emerged. He smiled softly and said, "Will the godparents of my new baby boy please come in for the naming?" Hermione slowly stood up and Ron helped her head into room. Akane was sitting up in the room, a small bundle resting softly in her arms. Akane's hair, which had been changed to dark red for her wedding and she liked it so much she kept it, was pulled roughly into a ponytail. Her eyes were alight and she held the baby out so that Hermione and Ron could see the little boy. His eyes were open wide, and they were a crystal blue just like his mother's. He had a soft patch of blonde hair on his little head. Hermione was fighting very hard not to squeal, but tears were leaking from her eyes. The Mediwizard came forward.

"Mrs. Malfoy, are you ready to name your baby?" He asked.

"Yes, this is my son, Draco Andrew Malfoy, Jr." Akane smiled.

"And does Draco Andrew Malfoy, Jr. have godparents?"

"Yes, Ronald and Hermione Weasley are Draco's godparents."

"And you are Ronald and Hermione Weasley?" The Mediwizard turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Yes." They chorused.

"Do you accept the responsibility of Godparents for Draco?"

"We do." The Mediwizard smiled.

"There we go then." He smiled and placed his wand on the center of Draco's forehead. Draco's forehead glowed a pale blue for a moment before it returned to normal. Draco cooed and threw his arms in the air, but he only held them there for a few seconds before letting them fall and blinking his little eyes.

"He's so precious." Ginny smiled, as she and the rest of the family entered the room.

"I can only hope our baby boy will look like this." Ron cooed softly.

"Too bad it'll be our little baby girl." Hermione smirked again.

* * *

Hermione smiled and looked around the room. All the Weasleys were scattered around the living room of the burrow, celebrating the new addition to the world. Though Akane and Draco were still at the hospital with the baby, Fred and George decided this was a party worthy event and had spent much of the afternoon planning such a glorious party. Hermione remembered the last time that they all had gathered here, and that was for none other than her own arrival. It was amazing to see how much had changed in that short year and four months.

Lindsay, since turning 5 a couple of months ago, had made it very clear that she was going to be a prefect in her 5th year and Head Girl in 7th, or she would die trying. She demonstrated such by easily whipping Harry and Benny into line, even when their parents couldn't, and even though they were half a year older than her, they would cower in her sight. Harry and Benny had proved to be their fathers' sons, and were very good at the pranks they had. They had put Hermione's Christmas present to good use, as Angelina found out when they died her hair Blue for a week. Needless to say Angelina was not happy with Hermione for a good while.

Jason had not only moved past 5 times 5 in his head, he had actually began to solve simple algebraic equations and was so proud when he could announce what x equaled to the entire room, who cheered and clapped, even if they never knew the problem. Sydney and Cheryl, who Hermione didn't know very well since they mostly stuck to themselves, but they had both gotten a little older and looked prettier everyday. Alex could now say his whole name, and stopped referring to himself in the third person. He also proved he was much like his father, as he took a special care for Brooke and Jennifer, making sure no one else picked on them and 'saving' them when they were 'stuck on the top stair', a little game they had invented. Jon had gotten a bit older and his hair got curlier. He showed himself to have the biggest imagination of the group and he would create stories for anyone who wanted to sit and listen. Jennifer had grown up splendidly. She had her mother's bright blonde hair and a cute little French accent on all the words she could manage to say. Harriet, who wasn't even a year old yet, mainly just sat around smiling and looking cute. Benny, her older brother was oddly protective of her and reminded Hermione very strongly of how Ron protected Ginny.

'And thinking of Ron,' Hermione thought to herself, 'I need food.' "Ron! Get me some of your mum's chicken!" She called out. "And bring it quick, or your daughter's going to starve."

"I doubt my son will starve just because you haven't eaten in 2 hours."

"If she has the same appetite as her father she will!"

"Yes, and when you have properly fed your wife, come in here, everyone come in here actually." Harry called. When everyone had huddled into the living room and Hermione had her chicken, Harry, Ginny and Alex stood in front of the group. "There's something we need to tell you all." Harry sighed and looked from his family to his friends. "We waited this long to tell you because, well," He sighed again, "we didn't know how to tell you guys." He ruffled his son's hair lightly. He looked lovingly down at the messy haired child, then turned and nodded his head lightly as he looked at his beautiful wife reassuringly, though he had a small glint in his eyes.

Ginny echoed her husbands sigh as she looked at her extended family and their terribly worried faces. "Well...you see," She started softly, looking down at the group's feet before kneeling by her son, "Alex, here, has…" Ginny gave her son a small kiss on the forehead. Then, still kneeling Ginny looked back up at the group with a full-fledged Weasley smile. "Alex has a new baby brother or sister on the way!" She stood back up next to Harry as news started to sink into everyone's heads.

"Oh my!" Molly finally was the first one to shake out of the shock, and rushed over to Ginny. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Me too," Hermione waddled over to Harry calming, smiling. "But don't you EVER do that to me again! You had me worried SICK!" Hermione began to smack Harry roughly on the arm.

"Come, come, love," Ron began to pull Hermione away from Harry, "We don't want this new baby to come into the world without a father." Ron smiled apologetically toward Harry, but he shrugged, used to pregnancy hormones by now since at least one Weasley women had been pregnant since he got out of school.

Ginny smiled as her family surrounded her, demanding to know when the baby was due and all sorts of other things. Hermione smiled, as well, glancing at the clock, noticing that it was already 1:00 in the morning. She went to sit on the couch when she suddenly clutched Ron's shoulder. "Hold on, 'Mione. I haven't congratulated Harry."

"Ron, I don't think we have time to wait." Ron turned to Hermione confused. "If we don't move, I think our baby might be born in this living room."

* * *

**Okay, One more chapter and this story is done…I know, so sad, but, hey, soon after _The Next Generation_ will be up so you can read about the younger Weasleys in Hogwarts...Woot! **

Anyway, Review to make me happy, and persuade me to skip reading to write…lol

**BEK**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! I'm just realizing that I forgot to mention my good friend Ashley in haste to get my last chapter posted. Ashley helped me write the scene where Harry and Ginny told the family about the new baby. YAY FOR ASHLEY!**

**100 Reviews! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! But, you know my lucky number is 114, so…  
**

**Anyhow, Read on, and then Review Please…**

_Hermione smiled, as well, glancing at the clock, noticing that it was already 1:00 in the morning. She went to sit on the couch when she suddenly clutched Ron's shoulder. "Hold on, 'Mione. I haven't congratulated Harry."_

"_Ron, I don't think we have time to wait." Ron turned to Hermione confused. "If we don't move, I think our baby might be born in this living room." _

Chapter 15

"What?" Ron gapped at Hermione, "But you're not due for another few weeks…"

"The baby doesn't know that, Ronald!" Hermione whispered.

"Ron, help me get her to St. Mungos." Harry called out. With the constant pregnancies of Weasleys and Potters, they all had learned to Apparate with a woman in labor. Harry and Ron grabbed her arms, set up carefully, and transported all three of them to St. Mungos.

* * *

Ron was pacing the waiting room in circles. This was the sixth time in three hours that Hermione had screamed at him to get out, and then sent one of the nurses scrambling for him ten minutes later. As was expected, the nurse, who happened to be Parvati Patil, stuck her head back out of the room.

"Ron, can you please come back to your wife?" Ron sighed and followed her in.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, Ron," Hermione moaning, tears running down her face, "Don't leave me, think of the baby!"

"I'm not going to leave you." Ron replied, taking her hand. Hermione continued to cry, but a soft smile formed on her lips, before falling back into a look of pain.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley, Just a couple more pushes, and the first will be out." The Medi-wizard instructed. Hermione nodded and the whole process of pushing and breathing started again. Several minutes later, Hermione was screaming again, letting out such a list of swear words that even Ron, living with his 5 older brothers, blushed to hear. Hermione was squeezing his had so tightly that he thought it was going to fall off. Finally, a beautiful sound hit there ears. Their baby was crying, finally out in the real world. Ron began to cry tears of joy, as Hermione just continued to cry, but was smiling at her child and husband all the same.

"You're such a damn softy," she whacked Ron on the chest softly.

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley, you're probably going to hate either me or your husband for this, but you're not done quite yet." The Medi-wizard told her slightly fearful.

For a few seconds, they both sat in silence, blank stares on their face. For the first time in their lives, Ron was the first to come to the final conclusion. He faced Hermione and said softly, "Twins." Ron was smiling softly; but Hermione had a look of complete fear upon her face.

"You did this to me," She snapped, yanking her hand out of his, "You and your stupid blood-line, I don't think there is a SINGLE pair of twins in my family!" Ron's hands rose to his head, massaging his temples slightly, he knew what was coming. "GET OUT!" Hermione screamed seconds later chucking a glass of water at his head, "You will not be around for the birth of your second child!" As Ron ducked from the glass and bolted out the door, he was slightly proud that at least they were his children this time. Last time she kicked him out, it had been her child and her child alone, and he would never spend time with her child because he was torture to his wife.

"Another rough spot?" Harry chuckled slightly as Ron reemerged from the room.

"You have no idea." Ron's hands flew to his temples once again, massaging vigorously. After he had paced the room once, Parvati came out smiling.

"Ron, would you like to meet your children. I promise that Hermione won't throw anything at you this time." Ron looked at Harry, who was smiling like no tomorrow, and then at his parents, who were excitedly whispering together things along the lines of, "Did she say Child**_ren_**? As in, Plural?" Ron walked across the room, to see his beautiful wife sitting up in the bed, her two children lying in her arms.

"Look honey," she said softly, "Olivia Michelle," she nodded to the smaller of the two children, " 4 pounds, 1 ounce, and Jonathon Ezekiel," Nodding to the larger, "5 pounds, 8 ounces" (A/N: sorry about the American measures) Ron looked as his beautiful children, and reached and took Olivia Michelle from Hermione's arms. She had a soft patch of red hair on the crown of her head. She was entirely pink. Suddenly, her small eyes blinked open. Ron recognized his baby's eyes right away, there were the ones he fell in love with, her mother's eyes. Smiling, he took in Jonathon's appearance. He was bigger, and seemed more…curious. He had blue eyes, which were quickly scanning the entire room. Ron doubted that he could actually seen anything, but it was still sweet to see. Jonathon had no hair at all, and he seemed much less pink than his sister.

"Oh never mind!" Hermione sighed, snapping Ron back into reality. "Parvati, will you please go get Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Akane if she feels up to it. Ron is too wrapped up in his child to listen to his wife." Ron looked up to see Hermione smiling at him. "After all we've been through," she shook her head, "I'd never would of thought you would fall for another woman." Hermione slid over on her bed so that Ron could lay down next to her.

"Well, what can I say? Look at her mother!" Ron chuckled. The door swung open again, and the four people Hermione had requested made their way into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, are you ready to name your babies?" He asked.

"Yes, this is my son, Jonathon Ezekiel Weasley." Hermione smiled.

"And my Daughter, Olivia Michelle Weasley." Ron added

"And do Jonathon Ezekiel Weasley and Olivia Michelle Weasley have godparents?"

"Yes, Draco and Akane Malfoy are Jonathon's God parents, and Harry and Ginerva Potter are Olivia's godparents."

"Are you Draco, Akane, Harry and Ginerva?" The Mediwizard turned to the other four in the room.

"Yes." They all chorused.

"Do you accept the responsibility of Godparents for Olivia or Jonathon?"

"We do." The Mediwizard smiled.

"Okay then." The Mediwizard taped his wand on Olivia and Jonathon's heads in turn. The same blue glow that was on Draco's head the day before appeared on Olivia and Jonathon.

"Can we come in now?" Molly stuck her head in the door.

"Of course, of course!" Hermione beckoned them in. "Come meet the two newest member's of the Weasley family." As everyone crowded around the new babies, Ron noticed that the Mediwizard was hovering awkwardly near the edge of the crowd. Handing Olivia to Ginny, he went to see the problem.

"Excuse me, sir, is there something I can help you with?"

"It's just my daughter, oh, I'm being silly, she just gave birth!"

"How old is you daughter?"

"Just turned eleven, she's starting Hogwarts next year."

"Is she a fan of my wife?"

"Oh yes, Mary-Anne was so amazed by her perfect scores and wonderful grades, she wants to know just as much as she did. She always asks me if its true that she figured out what was in the chamber of secrets. I was going to ask…oh no, I wont bother her."

"Hey, 'Mione. Would you sign an autograph for this nice man's Daughter, Mary-Anne?"

"Autograph? Sure, why not?" Hermione signed a sheet of parchment for Mary-Anne.

"Aww, her first babies and her first autographs in the same day!" Harry wiped away a fake tear, Ron smacked Harry lightly, and the party started up again

* * *

The party had seemed to pick up right from where it left at the burrow, except in the middle of the hospital room. However, four of the partiers were missing. All the new parents were gazing fondly at the three babies next to each other in the nursery. All three children were sleeping sweetly, and the parents just couldn't tear their eyes from the children.

"Hermione?" Ron finally whispered

"Yes, love"

"We made those babies? We did that?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Wow."

"I know Ron, I know."

* * *

**Okay! That's the end of _When Hearts are Searching_! Sorry it was so short, but I thought I would end on a cute little moment there. Don't panic though, the sequel _The Next Genoration_ will be posted in a few days! But before I go, Another little Poll, The results will be posted at the beginning of _TNG_.**

**What was your Favorite Quote in the story?**

**Who was your favorite character? **

**And what was your favorite overall scene?**

**Okay, that's for that, and thanks for reading my first completed fic! Party on! **

Rebekahek,

Better know as BEK


End file.
